Juego de Dioses
by Lena de Apus
Summary: En el olimpo, una nueva guerra sera librada y los campeones de los dioses deberán derrotar a Kronos y su ejercito de sombras
1. Chapter 1

En el punto más alto de la tierra, donde los ojos de los hombres no pueden mirar ahí donde el cielo se funde con la tierra y el lugar donde los dioses moran….

Ese lugar llamado

Olimpo.

Dentro del olimpo, se encuentran los templos de los doce dioses principales. Justo entre los tronos de Hades, Zeus y Poseidón hay una pequeña entrada. Esta entrada nos lleva hasta donde encuentra una urna sellada por los tres grandes…

…La urna del tiempo….

…. La urna de Kronos.

Misma que hoy destella esperando que a que la curiosidad de algún dios le abra las puertas para volver a la vida. A un ser de sangre divina que rompiera los tres sellos y permitiera que el alma del Dios de los Dioses volviera a la vida.

Inexplicablemente las puertas de madera se abren dejando ver una silueta masculina que se desliza por el lugar como humo negro por las paredes, sus ojos sagaces del mismo tono del cielo de verano, miran hacia la urna que parece susurrar su nombre una y otra vez.

\- _**Tú y yo somos iguales…. Dos partes de la misma esencia…. Serás tu quien gobierne sobre todos los Dioses si me permites entrar en ti** _ – la voz áspera y casi inexistente de kronos resonaba en la mente del joven de ojos azules

\- **_Dame el poder y la gloria de derrotar a Athena y a todos aquellos que se interpongan en mi camino y podrás hacer de mi lo que desees -_**

 ** _\- Es un trato_** –

El joven abrió la urna dejando escapara de su interior arena negra, similar a la de los relojes de arena, que cubrió el cuerpo del joven hasta asfixiarlo y cubrirlo por completo. Minutos después, el mismo joven salió por la misma puerta hasta el salón de los dioses.

\- **_Je_** – soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes – **_Es hora de hacer un pequeño torneo entre los Dioses, así estarán lo suficientemente entretenidos para darme su poder y todos sufrirán el mismo destino que yo sufrí durante tantos siglos._ ** –

Doce tronos tan altos como edificios se yerguen sobre el piso de mármol. Todo el lugar yace en penumbras, salvo por algunas antorchas que se sostienen de las columnas principales, todo es silencio…. Hasta que una tenue luz violeta aparece en medio del salón.

La luz incremente su resplandor para luego dejar paso a una figura femenina. Su cuerpo parece brillar de la misma forma que la luna, mira su alrededor con ojos impacientes cuando otra luz llega.

Sus ojos platinos no dejar de mirar el destello que esta vez, es de color naranja dorado. Sonríe apenas al ver al hombre que emerge de la luz.

\- **_Parece que nos adelantamos a la reunión, querida hermana_** – comenta jocoso el joven de rubia cabellera y ojos mortalmente enrojecidos

\- **_O tal vez llegamos tardo, querido hermano. –_** la mujer de cabello platino camina con gracia, como si flotara por el mosaico de color azul cielo, que emula al mismo cielo cubierto de nubes

De pronto un ruidos les hace girar par ver de que se trata. Es un ruido fuerte y algo molesto.

El cielo en sus pies se abre para dejar entrar unas enormes flamas que los rodean, apolo solo sonríe pare luego extender los brazos y soltar un comentario al nuevo visitante.

\- **_Bienvenida tía Hestia –_**

 ** _\- No me vengas con tonterías, muchacho y dime a que viene esta reunión_ ** – comento molesta la mujer

\- **_Yo también me alegro de verte_ ** – comenta con sorna – **_Todo esto, mi bella tía es por un motivo muy especial_**.

\- **_¿Cuál es ese motivo, Apolo?_ ** – resonó otra voz detrás de ellos

\- **_Simple Dionisio, creo que es hora de convocarlos a todos para un juego –_**

 ** _\- ¿Un juego?_** – Ares el dios de la guerra emergió de entre una llamarada de fuego negro detrás de los demás Dioses - **_¿Te atreves a interrumpir mis cuestiones divinas por un simple juego? –_ ** sus ojos ardían como brasas

- ** _Calma, hermano menor_ ** – le sonrió el Dios Sol – **_en este juego todos ganaremos todos, te lo aseguro_** – sonrió de medio lado

\- **_Más te vale que eso sea cierto, tengo una guerra en el medio oriente y mis hijos están provocando el miedo por Corea del norte, mi trabajo nunca termina._**

 ** _\- Y haces el mío más difícil –_** otra voz se escuchó mientras que el primer trono de los tres grandes era ocupado

- ** _Hades ¿Qué te trae por acá? –_** la voz de Deméter sonaba molesta

 ** _\- Hermana han pasado más de 2000 años ya supéralo –_** le espeto molesto mientras que una joven hermosa de cabellos verdosos y ojos amarillos tomaba su lugar a su lado – **_Por aquí querida.-_**

Le dijo escoltando a la joven sobre sus piernas.

La diosa de la agricultura frunció el ceño para luego dirigirse a su trono donde le dedico más de una mirada de odio al dios de la muerte, quien no apartaba sus manos y ojos de la joven Perséfone.

Un rayo ilumino todo el lugar y con el apareció de entre la luz cegadora la figura de un hombre no mayor a los 50 años, su larga barba blanquecina, como espuma de mar le hacía mirarse más impresionante. Todos le hicieron una reverencia mientras que él se acomodaba en el trono ´principal.

\- **_Se nota que has hecho un gran trabajo, hijo mío_** – dijo solemne al joven de cabello rubio

- ** _Solo lo que he podido hacer, padre_** – comento

\- **_Ahora que Zeus ha llegado, ¿podrás decirnos de que trata tu jueguito, Apolo?_**

\- **_Por su puesto, hermano_ ** – sonrió de nuevo para mostrar el ojo de Gea

Aquel manantial de agua clara por el cual los dioses podían ver el mundo, a los humanos y como era la vida de estos. Todos los dioses miraron hacia abajo con algo de desagrado, pues es bien sabido que la vida mortal no les es del todo grata.

 ** _\- Ewww! –_** Afrodita no siguiendo mirando al ver a unas personas pidiendo en las calles, con las manos sucias y en los rostros la marca de la angustia y la desesperanza – _**Deberíamos acabar con esos mortales, son tan sucios y… dañinos para la vista.**_ -

 _ **\- No todos los mortales son hermosos y huelen a rosas y miel, Afrodita –**_ La diosa se la cacería afilaba su daga mirando con malos ojos a la hermosa diosa

 _ **\- Claro que no, Artemisa, pero por lo menos deberían dejar el aroma de cerdo para los establos…. Como tu querida**_ – comento jocosa la diosa –

\- **_No lo hagas, rubia estúpida –_** le advirtió – **_ya que solo usando uno de mis dedos podría acabar con tu cara de muñeca de porcelana_** –

\- **_¿Has oído eso padre? Artemisa está conspirando en mi contra! –_**

 ** _\- No es conspiración, ya que solo yo te arrancare la cabeza_** – añadió la joven de ojos vedes –

 ** _\- Basta ya! Apolo, di entonces las reglas y como debemos jugar…._**

 ** _\- Lo haré, padre mío, lo haré….. una vez, claro está que los doce dioses estemos reunidos –_**

 ** _\- ¿No estarás hablando de traer a esa…?_ ** – Hades sintió que la voz se le apagaba al decirlo

\- _**¿Qué ocurre hermano?** _ – la voz de Julián se escuchó calmada mientras que bebía un sorbo de néctar - **_¿Temes que Athena vuelva a ganarte y a encerrarte en esa urna por otros doscientos años?-_**

\- **_Jajajaja ni en mil años Hades podrá derrotar a Athena_ ** – comento Apolo

- _ **Deja de decir tonterías** _ – Hades se levantó rápidamente de su trono para encarar al dios sol – **_Es mejor que cuides tus palabras, muchacho o podrían ser las ultimas –_**

 ** _\- Calma, hermano –_ ** le dijo Zeus – **_continua, hijo._**

- ** _Bien…. Haz la señal –_**

Juego De Dioses

Prologo.

La decisión de los Dioses

El tiempo para los dioses es distinto al de los mortales. La vida de un mortal puede pasar en un simple parpadeo de los dioses, en una exhalación de aliento

Y en un simple segundo pueden pasar 5 largos y dolorosos años en el reino mortal.

Un rayo cruzo los cielos sobre el santuario. Resonando por sobre el templo de la diosa de la sabiduría y haciendo que esta diera un respingo y se levantase de su trono.

\- **_Mi señora, no debe asustarse solo ha sido un simple trueno_** – comento Tatsumi mientras se acercaba a la heredera de los Kido

\- **_No, es así, Tatsumi._ ** – su mirada estaba fija en los cielos y por primera vez en muchos años, su aura desprendía ese poder divino que tuvo durante la última guerra santa – ** _Eusam, Aoriel vayan hacia la primera casa y díganle a Aria y a los demás caballeros dorados que necesito de su presencia ahora mismo._**

 ** _\- Sí, mi señora_** – dijeron los dos jóvenes ahora santos plateados –

Se perdieron por las escaleras. Mientras que Saori deambulaba por el templo pensando lo peor que ese rayo podría traer con él.

\- **_¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué Zeus dio la alarma?_ ** – se preguntó así misma en voz alta

- _ **Jeje, no es una alarma mi bella diosa bélica –**_

 _ **\- ¿Tu? –** _ los ojos de Saori temblaron al ver a un hombre joven de cabello verde acuoso como la menta, ojos castaños, escondidos detrás de unos lentes color azul claro y sonrisa amplia

- ** _¡Nadie puede entrar a ver a mi señora sin anunciarse!_ ** – grita Tatsumi poniéndose delante de Saori y también frente al extraño

\- _**Bah estúpidos entrometidos** _ – sacando un báculo de forma extraña, dos serpientes enredadas entre ellas y con alas, lanza un rayo de energía que deja al mayordomo de Saori en lo más alto del techo imposibilitado para moverse o bajar

\- _**Señorita Saori!**_

\- _**Tatsumi! Te ordeno que lo bajes ahora mismo!**_ – mira con furia al hombre –

\- _**No te molestes conmigo, sabes bien que solo soy un simple mensajero –**_

 _ **\- Y un ladrón conocido –**_

 _ **\- Oh! Eso me dolió pero, bueno no tienes nada que yo desee robar en este inmundo lugar –**_

 _ **\- Dime a que has venido –**_

 _ **\- Zeus demanda tu presencia en el salón principal. Y al parecer debes asistir –**_

Saori duda un poco sobre el mensaje de Zeus y más aún cuando no se siente confiada de asistir solo a semejante lugar.

\- _**¿Por qué dudas? Esta es una propuesta seria y no tiene nada ver las guerras pasadas contra Hades y Poseidón**_ – sonríe de nuevo

\- _**¿Por qué me ha mandado a llamar Zeus? –**_

 _ **\- Honestamente, no lo sé, solo sé que apolo tiene mucho que ver y… bueno** _ – se encoje de hombros – **_no creo que nada malo pase si es idea de apolo_ ** –

La joven diosa suelta el aire lentamente para luego tomar su báculo y acercarse al hombre de ojos castaños.

- ** _Tatsumi, dile a Aria que se dirijan a Japón, en la Mansión Kido hablaremos acerca de algo que me inquieta, que todos mis caballeros se dirijan allá –_**

 ** _\- Pe-pe-pe-pero mi señora! –_**

 ** _\- Haz lo que se te ordena….. lacayo_ ** – sin más ambos desaparecieron en un resplandor al tiempo que el mayordomo sentía que ya nada lo detenía en el techo –

\- **_Waaaaaaaaaaaa!_** – grito antes de caer de cara al suelo –

Olimpo.

Athena al pisar el suelo sagrado sintió como su forma humana, conocida como Saori Kido se difuminaba y su verdadera forma salía a la luz. Sus largos y rizados cabellos castaños caían como cascada debajo de su casco dorado. Sus ojos celestes resplandecían como la lanza que portaba orgullosa en mi mano izquierda, mientras que de su hombro un bello búho dorado de alas plateadas le anunciaba de peligros antes que sus ojos lo hicieran.

Al entrar a la sala de los tronos. El gran dios Zeus se levantó para saludar a su hija, nacida de su carne y sangre y quien fuera, sin lugar a dudas su preferida, aun cuando la envidia de Hera quisiera que no fuera así.

\- **_Bienvenida de vuelta, Palas Atenea –_** le dijo mientras que un trono hecho de nubes se alzaba entre el de Zeus y el de Hera

\- **_¿Es que también su lugar es a tu lado, esposo mío?_** – pregunto molesta la oji verde

- ** _Es el lugar que como Diosa debe de tener, Hera. ¿o es que pensabas que el matrimonio es más importante que la sabiduría?_** – le sonrió

Hera visiblemente molesta y herida en el orgullo frunció los labios para luego tomar su puesto. Todos tomaron su puesto en el gran consejo de los Dioses, fundado por los tres grandes cuando el tiempo de Kronos acabo.

- ** _Bien, ahora si podré decirles acerca de mi juego_** – comento apolo sonriendo casi malignamente –

- ** _Continua hijo –_**

 ** _\- Todos los aquí presentes hemos tenido un par de mal entendidos, pleitos sin sentido y una que otra guerra entre nosotros…. ¿no es así? Bien, pues les propongo algo…. Cada uno poseemos soldados, caballeros, marinas, espectros y demás que estarían dispuestos a dar la vida por nosotros… bueno los espectros no podrían dar la vida porque ya están muertos pero, se entiende mi punto_** – sonrió de nueva cuenta

- ** _¿Y eso que putas tiene que ver?_ ** – pregunto Ares molesto

\- _**A eso voy, hermanito a eso voy…. Todos estamos hartos de que en su mayoría, mi hermana Athena gane cada combate que se le presenta, así que porque no hacer una prueba que sea la definitiva….**_

 _ **\- Explícate mejo** **r**_ – le dijo Hades

\- **_Bien, un torneo para el mejor de los guerreros, que solo doce campeones uno para dios queden con vida –_**

Todos los dioses guardaron silencio mientras que apolo explicaba su plan.

\- **_Como lo hicimos en la antigüedad, las olimpiadas…_**

 ** _\- En las olimpiadas nadie moría!_ ** – exclamo Deméter molesta

- ** _Y eso era taaan aburrido, ahora los combates serán a muerte, con armas, cosmos, o lo que sea que encuentren –_**

 ** _\- Mis guerreros no participaran en esto –_** bufo Hefestos

\- **_Ni mis marinas!_** – secundo Poseidón –

\- **_Ni porque si derrotan a los guerreros de un dios se quedaran con su arma divina y su poder_ ** – susurro

Todos guardaron silencio. Un silencio casi sepulcral por un largo tiempo. Solo se podían escuchar el latir de sus corazones y el incontable pesar de sus pulmones al respirar.

- _ **Ja….Ja….-**_ Artemisa comenzó con una pequeña risa apagada para luego convertirla en una carcajada – ** _jajajajaja! Mis guerreros destrozaran a cualquiera que se les ponga en frente! –_**

 ** _\- Mis guerreros de fuego estarán más que complacidos de pelear en este juego_ ** – Hestia continuo

\- **_Mis marinas están listas para enfrentarse a quien sea –_**

Así cada uno de los dioses asintió acerca de la batalla, todos menos Athena y Deméter

\- **_Me niego a participar en un juego tan cruel y vil_** – dijo Saori

\- _**¿De qué hablas hermana? Hace años si no mal recuerdo, tu familia humana organizo un torneo llamado el torneo galáctico donde forzabas a tus caballeros a pelear ante el deleite de miles de personas, esto es lo mismo solo que…. Ganaras más.**_

 _ **\- Yo no obligare a mis ninfas a pelear, ellas solo saben de la agricultura y no de la guerra –**_

 _ **\- Déjame diferir en eso, Deméter, tus ninfas han pasado por todo mi ejercito de Berseker así que si ellas no saben del sabor de la guerra tal vez sus lenguas si lo recuerden –**_

Deméter enfrento a Ares pero Athena la detuvo, mientras que el moreno de ojos como fuego se burlaba de ambas abiertamente. Saori llevo a Deméter a un lado y la tranquilizo un poco.

\- **_Descuida, mis caballeros no permitirán que les hagan daño_ ** – la miro con ojos honestos

- ** _Te lo agradezco, mis pequeñas jamás han peleado y no saben lo que es el campo de batalla y mucho menos el sabor y aroma de la sangre._**

 ** _\- Te comprendo._**

Apolo toco el manantial dejando caer sin que los demás lo notaran doce pequeños granos de arena que cayeron por la tierra en busca de los que ahora se enfrentarían en una batalla más allá de cualquier otra que se hubiera librado en este universo.


	2. Kronos

Apolo sonrió mostrándole lo que pasaba, pero antes. Miro a los que ya habían decidido jugar y les pidió dar sus dones en el centro del salón.

\- Mi palabra de Dios, que daré mi don y mi poder a aquel que en batalla venza a mis guardianes – miro a los demás quienes también dejaron sus cetros, báculos, tridentes y demás armas divinas en el centro –

\- Mi palabra de Dios, que daré mi don y mi poder a aquel que en batalla venza a mis guardianes! – dijeron todos al unísono –

Apolo sonrió y les mostro a todos como haría la convocatoria.

Lejos de ahí.

Todo se hace difuso….

Todo está en completa oscuridad….

El aire se vuelve cada vez más pesado, puedo sentir como mi pecho se oprime por el desespero….

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado….? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Mil años?

Dimos nuestra vida por ella y por el bien de la humanidad.

¿Por qué nos olvidó?

¿Por qué olvido nuestro sacrificio?

¿Realmente solo fuimos peones en un juego de los dioses, simples vidas desechables que no importan más?

Me niego a creerlo…. Pero, ellos…. Ellos han dejado que otros amos les llenes el corazón de odios y miedos, dejando la flama del rencor encendida en contra de la única persona a la que debemos venerar más allá de nuestra vida y más allá de las estrellas.

El sonido de un plato de metal me hace girar el rostro.

\- ¿Ya has tenido suficiente, Shion? – su voz áspera hace que me den nauseas –

\- Mi fe por Athena y la tierra siguen de pie, sin importar la tormenta. – contesto -

\- Viejo estúpido! – otra voz esta vez más nasal se le une –

\- Tienes ante ti la mayor oportunidad de tu vida y la desprecias así?

No le prestó atención. Miro a un costado y recuerdo que hace no mucho tiempo mi mejor amigo compartía mi misma forma de pensar y ahora. Lo tenía frente a mí con la mirada cargada de odio y ofreciéndome ser parte de las sombras.

\- Su terquedad acaba de rendir frutos, su…. "santidad" – la voz de esa maldita mujer me provoca querer destrozarla con mis propias manos – Ahora, Shion de Aries – un halo de luz y cosmos rodean su dedo índice – vuelve con Athena y con tu ultimo soplo de vida dile que el "tiempo" ha llegado.

Capítulo 1

Las arenas descendieron a la tierra formándose como figuras, formando los cuerpos de doce hombres que se dirigieron a diferentes partes de la tierra, uno por cada región dirigida por los dioses. En el palacio de la guerra de Ares, en la sala de la luna de artemisa y así sucesivamente.

Una vez se encontraron en posición….

…. Atacaron….

… sin piedad alguna.

En el santuario de Athena.

Durante la época de la post guerra, los pocos caballeros que aun vivían se habían ocupado de entrenar a nuevos guerreros que hicieran arder su cosmos. Muy pocos después de tantos años habían sido elegidos por las armaduras de la orden de Athena. Entre ellos se contaba el nuevo caballero de piscis, quien debido a un contratiempo no había abandonado el santuario y se había dirigido a Japón como fue la orden de su señora.

El joven de largos cabellos negro/rojizos estaba en su jardín custodiando las rosas eternas y con la mente fija en una joven caballero de bronce.

Sonto una tierna sonrisa al pensar en aquel beso de hielo que evito que su contacto fuera letal.

\- De entre todos, solo tú puedes ejercer ese poder para no ser lastimada por mis bellas rosas – comento cerrando los ojos y acercando una rosa rosa a sus labios –

Pero, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe al sentir un cosmos hostil que descendía como un huracán hasta la villa de Rodorio.

\- Señor Daniel – grito un jovencito no mayor a los once años quien entraba al templo - ¡Están atacando el santuario! –

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – sin pensarlo se levantó como rayo y tomando algunas de sus bellas rosas las metió detrás de su armadura para estar listo –

\- Señor ¿Qué debemos hacer?

\- Tranquilo, Toma, no hay nada que temer yo los protegeré –

\- Pero, el cosmos de ese sujeto es….

\- Es muy fuerte eso puedo verlo pero…. – cerro los ojos y los abrió casi en cámara lenta – yo veré que todo salga bien.

Bajaron por los doce templos para tomarse con algo que nunca imagino. Aquel sujeto debía medir entre el metro ochenta y el metro noventa. Era de tez blanca y cabellera gris mediana, sus ojos brillantes y verdes destilaban odio y rencor. En una de sus manos tenía la cabeza de uno de los caballeros de plata. De Geof de Cuervo, quien abatido solo pudo alzar una mano hacia el caballero de oro para decirle una palabra en el silencio.

"Lo siento"

\- Vaya! así que tú eres el nuevo caballero de piscis – comento con voz profunda el hombre de cabello gris – Sí que Athena estaba desesperada por conseguir nuevos peones para su juego.

\- Tsk! – dio un respingo, esa voz le parecía tan familiar, era como si en alguna parte de su vida la hubiera escuchado, pero no de esa forma. Sino de otra más dócil y gentil – No puede ser…. Tú… estas….

\- Ja! – sonrió de medio lado, y ladeando el rostro como un poseído - ¿Eso fue lo que la perra de Athena les dijo? ¿muertos? Si, muertos estuvimos por confiar en una bruja ,cuya única cualidad en esta vida es ser raptada y ser la victima eterna de los dioses. Haciendo que sus mismos guerreros se maten entre si –

Se giró al decirlo para que todos los que ahí estaban escucharan sus palabras. Daniel apretó los puños, y lo encaro. No había dudas, aquel hombre fue uno de los que él más respetaba cuando era un niño y su mismo subconsciente se negaba a creer que ese sujeto tan lleno de odio fuera la misma persona que su corazón reconocía.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte solo mirándome mientras elimino a estos estorbos? – le reto mirándolo fijamente –

\- El hombre al que por mucho tiempo llame mi superior, el hombre al que más respeto se le tenía en el santuario no sería capaz de lastimar a unos niños – le dijo dando algunos pasos hacia aquel –

El de piscis sonrió al ver que la mano que sostenía la cabeza del chico de plata, suavizaba su agarre, pero la sonrisa le duro muy poco tiempo, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…. Todo cambio.

5 hilos de color dorado, y tan brillantes como el mismo sol aparecieron en la mano del peli gris para luego enredarse en los cuerpos de los jóvenes aprendices que se encontraban detrás de ellos. Daniel no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando los hijos se encarnaron en la piel de los jóvenes para luego esparcir sus cuerpos en mil pedazos. El ahora sombra del tiempo, sonrió mientras que todo a su alrededor se cubría de sangre y muerte.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! – Daniel cayó al piso sosteniendo lo que quedaba de un pequeño de no más de 12 años - ¡Dímelo! –

\- Les he hecho un favor…. – sin darle la cara se encamino por sobre las escaleras que daban a los doce templos –

Pero rápidamente Daniel le bloqueo el paso, estirando sus manos a lo largo para impedirle avanzar sobre las escaleras.

\- No te permitiré pasar –

\- No eres rival para mí, así que mejor – hizo un ademan de mano y el cuerpo del de piscis comenzó a sentirse pesado y sin fuerza – apártate.

\- Sabes….argg….de sobra que no lo hare – le espeto mirándolo con furia –

\- Afrodita jamás habría caído ante nadie…. – comento al pasar por el costado de Daniel – Además te hace ver terrible, y según recuerdo el caballero de piscis debe ser el más bello de entre los 88 – sonrió de nuevo –

Daniel se levantó de golpe para lanzarle una de sus rosas un golpe letal que el antiguo caballero no habría detenido de ninguna forma.

\- Rosas Piraña! – grito -

Tres pétalos cayeron justo detrás de los pasos del oji verde. Tres pétalos antes de que un golpe se escuchara en el frio mármol de las escaleras. El peli gris volteo a ver que ocurría para encontrar al guardián de piscis en el suelo con la boca llena de sangre y una marca de quemadura enorme que había destrozado la parte trasera de su armadura.

\- No tenías que hacerlo – comento molesto el oji verde a otro sujeto de vestimenta negra y centellantes ojos celestes –

\- Hago lo que creí más conveniente, Thoru – le dijo el hombre –

Era un hombre como de la misma edad que el primero, de la misma estatura pero de tez morena y cabello salvaje y azul oscuro. Su armadura era como la de un guerrero persa, con dos espadas curvas a su espalda y guantes llenos de filosas garras al frente, eran como dos pinzas destructoras, su rostro era imposible verlo debido a una máscara de metal y tela que solo permitía ver sus ojos, el entre cejo y el nacimiento de la nariz.

\- No pienso terminar con la vida de todos, solo me interesa lo que se encuentra en el primer templo – le dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hasta perderse –

\- Bien, amigo yo seguiré mi camino e ira por mi tesoro.

Templo marino.

Los soldados que protegían la entrada al mismo santuario cayeron a los pies de un tremendo coloso de más de 2 metros quien los destrozaba sin ofrecer esfuerzo alguno. Todos y cada uno de ellos cayeron sin vida y en innumerables chorros de sangre.

\- Ya basta – la voz de uno de los generales marinos resonó en todo el lugar – es mejor que regreses por dónde has venido y podrás llevarte tu vida –

\- Je! – sonrió – he venido por sus miserables vidas así que…. Pienso tomarlas! –

Leumades y Thetis eran los únicos que se encontraban en guardia durante ese momento. Ellos serían suficientes para enfrentar a ese tipo, eso sería fácil, o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

Un aura negra y con destellos rojos incendiaron el cuerpo del coloso, sus ojos se tornaron blancos mientras que la energía comenzaba a estallar. Era una masa impresionante de energía que se movía a una velocidad casi cósmica que en un parpadeo se lanzó contra el guardia del mar asestándole tantos golpes como podía.

\- ¡Thetis suena la alarma! – grito mientras a duras penas sostenía la fuerza de las manos del coloso –

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, en todos sus años como marina del dios de los mares, jamás había visto un combate tan desigual. La fuerza que tenía aquel coloso parecía ser digna de los dioses. La sirena corrió tan rápido como pudo al ver que detrás de ella el enorme sujeto destruía cada columna. Por un segundo, cuando pensó que ya había pasado todo, miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con un verdadero tifón, que venía por el camino de coral que daba paso al mismo.

No hubo tiempo para hacer nada. El rostro de la rubia quedo iluminado por el inmenso cosmos, sus cabellos revoloteaban por el poder que se venía hacia ella y después….

….. Una enorme explosión….

Que destruyo todo el lugar dejándolo reducido a cenizas.

Lo mismo ocurrió en las diferentes partes donde los templos de los dioses se levantaban.

Y en el olimpo.

Los dioses miraban atónitos lo que pasaba. Con furia al ver que su poderoso ejército quedaba reducido a nada, Ares se levantó tomando su espada y de un salto se enfrentó a apolo, quien aún se mantenía al lado del manantial.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! –

La espada de ares soltó el mismo fuego de guerra que le daba su poder desde los tiempos inmemoriales. La misma que había arrebatado la vida de miles, no, de millones de enemigos que cometieron la osadía de provocar al dios de la guerra. El filo eterno resplandeció al estar a escasos centímetros del rostro del oji azul pero…

\- Déjate de cuentos – contesto apolo con una voz que no era suya mientras que la espada no podía avanzar, aun cuando Ares provocada que su fuerza se cerniera sobre el metal de Hefestos –

Zeus se levantó de su trono al reconocer la voz, al tiempo que su hijo, el dios del sol ladeaba el rostro para encararlo y mostrarle su verdadero ser.

\- Veo que estas feliz de verme, Zeus –

\- ¿Cómo has podido salir de tu….?

\- ¿Urna? – sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez lanzo a Ares por los aires hasta hacerlo colisionar contra una columna- Querido hijo, es tan simple y a la vez…. No perderé mi tiempo en detalles –

\- Hace ya muchos años mis hermanos y yo te derrotamos y esta vez….

\- Y esta vez, Hades se quedaran tranquilos y dejaran que sean sus guardianes quienes hablen por ustedes – Hades lo miro sin dar crédito de lo que escuchaba –

\- Eso sobre mi cadáver! – rugió Poseidón – Mi tridente! – exclamo y se abalanzó sobre las armas divinas, pero –

Un grito estremecedor salió de la garganta del dios al sentir un rayo de energía recorriéndole el cuerpo. Cayó al piso donde Artemisa lo sujeto por un momento.

\- Todos hicieron el voto, y las armas y sus dones se quedaran ahí para quien resulte el ganador – sonrió de nuevo – solo aquel que sobrevida de nuestras pruebas podrá alzar la última arma divina –

Todos miraron que las armas se fusionaban en una sola, no podían ver la forma, solo el tremendo resplandor que esta emitía y como el dios del tiempo ahora quería despojarlos de sus dones . Pero…. ¿Por qué querría sus dones?

\- Por todas las estrellas del cosmos – dijo Hera en un suspiro – Sin nuestros dones….

\- No habrá más dioses – añadió Dionisio mirando atónito al dios del sol –

\- Jajaja jajajajaja! Solo ganara el más fuerte y sobrevivirá el mejor –


	3. ¿sin miedos?

Capítulo 2.

¿Sin miedos?

Olimpo.

Las máscaras habían caído y las verdades estaban sobre la mesa y no había nada que se pudiera hacer. Zeus por primera vez en eones, sentía su cuerpo temblar por el miedo…. Ese miedo que le provocaba la mirada fría y sin vida del que le diera la vida.

El dios del tiempo, camino por el costado de Zeus sin darle la menor importancia. Logrando con eso que la furia del amo del rayo se desatara. Sin embargo, Zeus no era un tonto, por lo cual les dedico una mirada de complicidad a sus hermanos quienes, sin perder el tiempo asintieron para preparar un ataque.

El cabello de apolo cambio de ser un rubio luminoso a un gris pálido, este que antes le llegaba al hombro ahora caía por debajo de sus caderas. El aura que desprendía provocado temor…. Un temor que nace desde de lo más profundo de los tiempos. Hizo brotar arena negra de sus manos, y esta comenzó a caer por todos lados formando un trono de picos y cristales de arena, con elegante caminar se acercó al trono y tomo su lugar entre los dioses.

\- ¿Te atreves a sentarte entre nosotros? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa la mujer –

\- Hestia… oh mi dulce Hestia ¿temes que tu padre levante la mano de forma traicionera contra uno de mi sangre?

\- ¡Se te pago de la manera en que nos trataste! – exclamo Poseidón –

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía el padre tiempo frente a frente – Tú fuiste aquel quien le insistió al bastardo de Zeus para encerrarme en esa urna… ¿No te basto con haberme quitado el control del mundo y repartírselo en partes iguales? – sonrió – No, no iguales – se volvió arena para luego ponerse a espaldas de él – A ti te ofreció un reino más allá de la vista humana, un reino tan basto que no tendría final, y sin embargo ese reino resulto ser una prisión…. Un lugar del cual no podrías escapar y te mantendrías bajo el agua para que él se vanagloriara mientras que ustedes, sus hermanos y quienes le dieron – susurro a su oído – el triunfo –

La amplia sonrisa del padre tiempo parecía no tener final. Más al ver que en los ojos tan profundos como el mar egeo de Poseidón, su hijo, se desataba una tormenta de odio hacia el hermano menor…. Zeus.

\- ¿Vas a creer en sus mentiras? – escupió –

\- ¿Lo son hermano? – la respuesta fue fría y mala gana –

\- Sabes que su lengua solo cuenta falsedades, no dejes que nos aparte. – esta vez la voz de Zeus tenía un timbre de pánico –

\- Nuestro hermano tiene razón – Hades, el mayor de todos se levantó y se puso al costado de sus hermanos – Hace muchos siglos pudimos eliminarlo y de manera equitativa. – respondió ecuánime – No veo por qué no podamos detenerlo ahora.

\- Excelentemente bien pensado, hijo. No por nada tú fuiste el primero en nacer… pero – los miro jocoso y recargo su rostro en el dorso de su mano mientras sonreía – No vengo solo y yo también hare que mis sombras peleen, de hecho en ese mismo momento mis bellas sombras están acabando con más de la mitad de sus guerreros y si no me creen véanlo con sus propios ojos.

En el manantial el agua, que siempre se veía clara y transparente ahora se presentaba brumosa y parecía estar hirviendo. Era como el mar en plena tormenta y de ese manantial apareció una esfera con la forma del mundo, tal como lo conocemos. Era un globo terráqueo, lleno de luces que irradiaban poder cósmico.

Dos golpes fue lo que dio kronos con un bastón que en el mango tenía la forma de un reloj de arena, al golpear el suelo varios granos de arena como rio fluyeron hasta el globo. Mientras que unas extrañas luces flotaban alrededor del hombre quien no dejaba de sonreír ni por un segundo, ante la mirada fría y llena de rencor de los demás olímpicos.

\- Las luces…. – artemisa apenas y pudo articular palabra – se estas….

\- Se extinguen – añadió Ares –

\- Mis sombras están extinguiendo la vida de sus guerreros en este momento –

\- Mis soldados y generales son los más fuertes de entre todos! –

\- No lo dudo, Ares, pero…. No podrán contra aquellos que alguna vez alzaron su puño en contra de los dioses y vencieron –

Athena comprendió lo que quería decir en ese momento. De todos los guerreros de los dioses, solo los que alguna vez pelearon por ella eran los únicos que habían levantado el puño contra los dioses.

\- ¡No! – soltó sin pensarlo atrayendo la atención del mismo tiempo –

\- Veo que ya saben de quien se trata ¿no? – ladeo el rostro –

\- No pudiste usarlos de ese modo, ellos jamás harían algo tan vil!

\- Soy el padre tiempo, soy quien ve y sabe todo cuanto ha pasado en el mundo y pudo ir y venir de cualquier época y de cualquier tiempo…. – los ojos azules de la mujer se abrieron en incredulidad – también puedo cambiar el pasado de quien yo quiera.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Je – en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa llena de triunfo - ¿Recuerdan a Mnemosine?

El silencio se abrió paso entre todos los Helenos. Mnemosine, era la Titanide de los recuerdos y ella…

\- Cambiaste sus recuerdos de vida – susurro Athena –

\- Entre otras cosas – miro a Zeus – era un desperdicio dejar a tan brillantes guerreros morir en el tártaro, es por eso que yo mismo les di una nueva vida a ellos y a quien sin duda es mi mano derecha y mi más fuerte sombra –

Detrás de la puerta salió la figura de un hombre de estatura mediana, no más de un metro setentaicinco, sus cabellos castaños y rebeldes caían por sus hombros, dándole la apariencia desaliñada y algo sucia. Pero sus ojos parecían no haber perdido el mismo brillo de antes, o al menos eso le pareció a Saori.

\- Me parece que ya se conocen – señalo al joven –

\- Esto no puede ser yo…. – los ojos de Hades temblaron al ver al joven que al alzar la vista presentaba una cicatriz en la frente –

\- Tú lo sellaste en la prisión del alma –

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, una fuerte llamarada salió disparada hacia kronos, quien al no estar en guardia sucumbió ante el ataque. Todos miraron a Hestia quien mantenía todo su poder para mantener quieto al dios.

\- Mataran a cada uno de nuestros fieles, hagan algo y por lo menos denles algo de tiempo para que pueda defenderse! –

\- Eso hare – Poseidón se acercó al globo y poso las manos alrededor de este concentrando su cosmos hablo hacia sus generales marinos –

Templo marino.

Baian e Isaak llegaron al templo para encontrarse con un camino manchado de sangre y cubierto por los restos de los que fueran sus compañeros marinos. Con la rapidez de un rayo surcarán todo el lugar en busca de los sobrevivientes. Pero, no había nada.

\- ¿Quién pudo hacer esto?

\- No creerás que Athena y sus caballeros lo hicieron ¿o sí?

\- Hace años que nuestro señor y la señora Athena firmaron un convenio de paz, así que eso está de más – Isaak se rasco la barba y jalo un poco de ella antes de mirar al canadiense quien temblaba de rabia e impotencia – No sé qué ocurrió pero… no logro sentir los cosmos de Leumades, y los demás.

\- ¡¿Baian, Isaak, son ustedes?! – una voz resonó en lo más alto del templo –

\- Sorrento! – ambos voltearon –

\- Si, tanto Eo como yo logramos sobrevivir – comento cuando de un salto bajo hasta estar junto a ellos – los demás… - bajo la mirada –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –

\- Fue…. No sé si esto es real o no pero, juraría por los 7 mares que fue Aldebarán de Tauro –

\- Cuida lo que dices, ese hombre tiene más de 5 años muerto. Todos fuimos a los funerales que Athena preparo para ellos! –

\- Lo se Baian, lo sé pero juro que era él. Su fuerza, su forma de acatar solo que…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Indomable, era como ver al minotauro vencer a sus enemigos, partirlos a la mitad y…. – hace un gesto y le cuesta recordar – bebió su sangre de sus cabezas cercenadas –

De pronto el cielo se oscureció y los cuatro se pusieron en guardia. Y de lo más alto de los cielos la voz del dios de los mares resonó en todo el palacio del mar.

\- ¿Me escuchan?

\- Señor Poseidón! – respondieron –

\- Escúchenme bien, porque no tendremos demasiado tiempo dispérsense y vayan en busca de los caballeros de Athena, los espectros de Poseidón y demás guerreros de los dioses que puedan, manténganlos con vida y vayan directamente al olimpo –

\- Con los…. Espectros de Hades?! Señor ellos son el enemigo!

\- El enemigo es alguien más fuerte que todos nosotros unidos, Eo! Deben hacer lo que pido anden, vayan en busca de todos los que puedan y vengan al olimpo!

La voz de Poseidón se apagó. Y el cielo volvió al mismo tono azul claro de siempre. Los marinas se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

\- Mi padre les ha dado una orden y creo que debemos seguirla – una voz femenina se escuchó junto con el eco de unos tacones dentro del palacio marino –

\- Señorita Dicro, usted debe quedarse –

\- ¿Quedarme? No, hare tal cosa, no cuando el reino de mi padre y el mismo mundo se encuentran en peligro.

La muchacha de ojos violeta miro hacia el cielo, para después apretar con cariño un dijo en forma de media luna, que orgulloso colgaba de su cuello.

Mansión Kido/Japón.

\- Algo malo debe haber pasado para que Saori no haya llegado – comento Shun mientras veía por el ventanal –

\- Shun….- la voz de Athena lleno la conciencia del joven – Shun te suplico que me escuches…

El vidrio estaba empañado debido a la lluvia, por lo cual, Shun paso uno de sus dedos sin saber porque. El nuevo caballero de virgo, sin saber que hacia trazo en el cristal las palabras que la diosa le dictaba en su subconsciente.

\- Kronos – susurro Hyoga mientras se acercaba y sentía el cosmos de la diosa sobre ellos –

\- Kronos en la mitología griega, era el padre de los dioses – la voz del dragón resonó mientras que todos lo veían –

\- Hijo de Urano y Gea.- interrumpió Aria - Personificación del tiempo. sorprendió a su padre mientras dormía y le cortó los testículos, instigado por Gea. Se casó con su hermana Rea. Como sus padres le habían predicho que sería destronado por uno de sus hijos, se los tragaba a medida de que Rea los iba concibiendo. Finalmente Zeus le destronó, igual él hiciera con su padre Urano-

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver un dios caído con la reunión? – la voz algo torpe y timina del santo de Apus abrió la duda entre todos –

Aria se sentó al lado de su pequeña hermana y le dedico una sonrisa para luego mirar a los demás. Al tiempo el santo de escorpión, Ifrit debatía ciertos puntos con el nuevo caballero de acuario. Mad.

Olimpo.

Kronos se soltó de las llamas de Hestia con un movimiento rápido mientras que esta caía al suelo de cara. El mayor de los dioses molesto apunto hacia la diosa con el báculo del tiempo y la encerró en un reloj de arena.

\- Mala niña…. – dijo mientras veía a la diosa desesperarse –

\- Sácala de ahí, kronos! – ordeno Hades –

\- Si ganas la batalla contra mis sombras tú mismo podrás hacerlo – comento – claro, si lo haces antes de que ella muera.

\- Calma, Hades – Athena apretó el brazo de su eterno rival – no debemos matarnos entre nosotros sino defendernos de las sombras de Kronos.

Molesto el dios de la muerte retiro mu brazo y se dirigió a su trono. Su esposa, Perséfone con la gracia habitual que tenía tomo la mano de la diosa castaña.

\- Él lo entiende – le dijo sonriente – es solo que es un poco terco, pero pronto entenderá –

\- Eso es…. –

Athena salió hacia el manantial para luego entonar una canción que salía de lo más profundo de su corazón.

En un bar de Italia.

\- Fuera de aquí sucio borracho! – grito el mesero mientras que un sujeto de cabello castaño y ojos claros salía tambaleándose del mismo –

\- Bah ni que su vino fuera el mejor – dio varios pasos cuando sintió un cosmos hostil atacando –

El ataque no era para él, sino en una parte del bosque detrás de la villa italiana. Sin pensárselo dos veces el ahora retirado santo de Athena corrió hasta donde una batalla era librada. Noto un camino de sangre hacia los árboles, se agacho para sentir la tibieza de la sangre y saber, más o menos cuando tiempo hacia que había sido derramada. Miro su mano y la sangre estaba aún tibia, no tendría más de un par de minutos de haber sido arrancada de su cuerpo. Siguió el camino y se topó con un árbol que sangraba. Extrañado por eso se acercó y noto que la sangre era de color verde.

Apenas toco el tronco cuando este se movió.

\- Argg – un quejido de dolor salió del árbol –

\- ¿Una ninfa? – pregunto al ver que el árbol respiraba – tranquila no pienso hacerte daño pero…. ¿Quién te hizo esto? –

\- Fue…. Fue… - el árbol desapareció y una bella mujer de pálida piel y ojos grises apareció, estaba muy mal herida y se le notaba que le faltaba el aire – un…arquero… por favor… salva a las demás –

Lucas se levantó al ver que la joven había muerto, apretando los puños se dirigió hasta donde los gritos se hacían más y más fuertes.

¿Quién ataca a una ninfa de Deméter? Solo son jovencitas mágicas que ayudan a la tierra y a la gente que cree en ellas. Jamás atacan y no son del tipo de guerreros que se bauticen en sangre.

\- Vengan aquí, pequeñas – decía un hombre alto con una bandana de color rojo en la frente y parte de la cabeza –

En algunos árboles yacían los cuerpos colgados de varias jovencitas. Todas y cada una de ellas muertas por las flechas de ese arquero.

\- Se debe ser muy poco hombre para matar jovencitas inocentes – la voz de Lucas estaba tensa y enfadada –

\- Vaya… de todos los caballeros de la zorra, se atrevieron a mandar a un viejo, borracho y bueno para nada en mi contra? –

\- Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero una vez caballero de Athena….

\- Se es caballero por toda la eternidad – termino su frase –

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? –

\- Muy fácil – sonrió -

Lentamente el arquero se giró para mostrarse ante Lucas. El antiguo santo de corona boreal quedo anonadado al ver el rostro del asesino de ninfas. Negó para luego apretar los puños y dejar derramar una lagrima por su mejilla.

\- Esto es una mentira…. Tú no podrías hacer esto!

\- ¿Por qué no? Es lo mismo que hice por ella, solo que esta vez mi dios no me dejara abandonado por un capricho de niña tonta – sus dedos atraparon una flecha y en un parpadeo apunto su arco contra un pequeño rosal que se movió debido al miedo – Una menos-

La flecha zumbo al ser dispara. Sin duda el banco era el corazón de la pequeña ninfa que se encontraba detrás de esa ilusión. El arquero sonrió al sentir el aroma de la sangre, pero no era el de la ninfa.

\- Como te atreves! – rugió –

\- No atacaras a otra inocente mientras yo esté aquí! – Lucas detuvo la flecha usando su mano, pero se lastimo al hacerlo. - ¿Cuántas de ustedes siguen con vida? – pregunto a su espalda a la ninfa-

\- Solo…solo somos tres señor –

\- Bien – atrapo la mano de la niña – tómense de la mano y piensa en un lugar fuera de aquí –

\- Pero yo…

\- ¡Eres una ninfa, ustedes pueden teletransportarse! –

\- No lo intentes – Aioros saco una flecha detrás suyo y la acomodo en el arco, esa flecha era enorme y sin duda los habría traspasado a los 4-

La ninfa los teletransporto a escasos milímetros de que la flecha los golpeara. Aioros molesto comenzó a destrozar con sus manos los árboles que lo rodeaban una y otra vez. Su respiración estaba agitada pero sabía que esto solo era el comienzo.


	4. Amigos o enemigos

Capitulo 3

Esta es nuestra misión.

Habían pasado escasas dos horas en las que la tierra ahora se veía gobernada por las sombras. Gracias a la fuerza y al ahora sadismo de los caballeros dorados. Los templos de Hermes, Deméter, Artemisa, Afrodita, y otros habían quedado reducidos a cenizas. Todo esto ante la mirada llena de gozo del mismo tiempo.

\- Esto es una masacre…. –

\- Tranquilo, Hermes – la mano de ares se posó en su hombro – Aún quedan mis berseker y sé que ellos darán una gran batalla. –

Mansión Kido.

\- ¡Caballeros! – la voz de Tatsumi resonó –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – el primero en bajar las escaleras y estar cerca del mayordomo fue Shun –

\- ¡Miren lo que está ocurriendo! - tomo el control remoto de la pantalla de la sala de estar y la encendió –

Todos miraron la pantalla.

\- _Es algo increíble y nos hace pensar en el fin de los tiempos –_ la voz de la periodista suena tensa y en sus ojos se puede notar el miedo que tiene al ver semejante catástrofe – _Me encuentro en el centro de los Ángeles donde lo que está pasando es algo nunca antes visto…. Como pueden ver toda la ciudad se encuentra bajo una enorme capa de hielo, no sabemos si hay sobreviviente…._

La mujer se desliza por lo que alguna vez fue una de las ciudades más transitadas. La reportera no tiene más de 30 años, sus ojos castaños se abren abruptamente mientras que de su boca sale un rio de sangre. El camarógrafo no deja de filmar pero al ver caer a la joven se ve una figura masculina acercándose.

\- _Oh dios mío no! –_ grita el hombre, está temblando se nota por la toma –

\- Ese hombre es…. – Mad mira atónito –

\- Sin duda es…. –

El hombre tiene los ojos del mismo tono que la nieve clara de Siberia, tiene puesto una especie de antifaz que cubre la mitad de su rostro, pero aun así sigue siendo el mismo. El mismo hombre que fuera el mentor, y como un padre para el que ahora poseía la armadura de acuario.

\- ¡Es imposible! – mascullo - ¡Ese hombre murió el mismo día que mi maestro Milo, en el muro de los lamentos!

\- Lo sé….

\- _Por piedad no lo haga! –_ todos voltean de nueva cuenta a ver la pantalla – _Se lo suplico por amor de Dios!_

\- _¿Dios has dicho? ¿Cuál de todos esos arrogantes y pusilánimes Dioses van a salvarte?_

\- _¡No me mate!_

\- _Veo que ya lo saben…. –_ una sonrisa gélida se dibuja en sus labios – _Bien caballeros de Athena, Marinas de Poseidón y todo aquel que pelee por el estandarte de un Dios, nosotros las sombras del tiempo los retamos y los estaremos esperando en la sede de los asquerosos Dioses. El olimpo los espera si son capaces de enfrentarnos!_

Dicho mensaje se pudo apreciar en cada hogar, en cada vitrina, en cada parte del mundo se pudo ver el mensaje de Camus. Quien después de decirlo, tomo un reloj de arena y le dio vuelta, no era muy grande y a decir, verdad tenía muy poco arena dentro.

\- _Hace 20 años un sujeto de nombre Mitsumasa Kido, ese hombre engendro a 100 vástagos que, según él, le traerían honor y gloria a su casa. Sin embargo el bastardo, decidió dejar de lado a sus hijos para enfocarse a criar a una mocosa malcriada y mal corazón, una bestia en traje de muñeca que tomaba lo que quería y lo desechaba de igual forma. Dichos hijos, bueno los pocos que sobrevivieron se volvieron caballeros de bronce, mismos que estarían dispuestos a dar la vida por la malcriada esa, pero…. En cuestión de 5 minutos… su vida cambiara._

Del otro lado. Y en la sala de la mansión.

\- a que se refiere con eso? – Aria se acercó con porte elegante para luego girar el rostro y mirar al caballero de libra –

\- se refiere a…. – el chino miro sus manos que parecían desvanecerse en el viento –

\- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! –

\- ¡No!

\- El reloj de kronos – susurro Shun – Ellos eliminaron el pasado… no… no puedo recordar a mi hermano Ikki ni tampoco a….

\- _Lo sienten ahora? En cuestión de solo 4 minutos más ustedes, nuestra mayor competencia dejaran de existir- abrió sus manos y sonrió – ustedes ya que – una esfera de hielo se comenzó a crear en su mano derecha – la pequeña Saori…. Jamás existió._

La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua helada. Por más que lo querían no podían recordar a Ikki. El mayor, después de un minuto, los recuerdos de Hyoga quedaron borrados al igual que los de Seiya. Cada segundo que pasaba era una completa agonía, pero al menos ya sabían a donde debían dirigirse.

\- ¡Maestro! – grito Mad –

\- Al parecer nuestro camino acabo – Hyoga tomo la mano de su alumno con fuerza – Ahora tu deber es cuidar de Athena, ella es nuestra vida no lo olvides…. –

\- Maestro…. Hyoga…. – no pudo decir más, ya que el inmenso nudo en la garganta se lo impidió al tiempo que el cuerpo de Hyoga y los demás se volvía polvo en el viento –

En un lugar lleno de sombras.

El cuerpo desnudo de un hombre yace atado de cientos de cadenas….

…. Hace siglos solo un hombre fue forzado a cumplir tal condena.

En su rostro se muestra desencajado pero su fuerza no ha menguado en lo más mínimo.

\- No pueden haberlo hecho…. No pueden …. –

\- Pueden, y ya lo han hecho –

\- Te prometo que en cuanto me libere te hare pagar y arrastrare tu cuerpo por los 7 infiernos –

La mujer se acerca sin pudor hasta a estar cara a cara con el hombre, lentamente pasa sus manos por el cuerpo del rubio. Quien aún atado y con los ojos vendados en un ademan de desprecio a la mujer, ladea el rostro para evitar el contacto.

\- ¿Te haces el difícil? – pregunta sonriente – pero te prometo que te doblegaras ante mí.

\- El viento puede soplar tan fuerte como quiera pero una montaña no se doblega ante él –

\- Sigue cotizándote, engreído y te quitare algo más que tus ojos – rugió la mujer mientras que encajaba sus uñas en el rostro del rubio –

\- Estúpida mujer, piensas que el poder de Athena se encontraba en mis ojos, pero sin ellos aun puedo creer y aun cuando arranques hasta mi último aliento mi fe hacia ella será la misma.

Mansión Kido.

Ya nada quedaba de los santos legendarios, nada salvo sus armaduras doradas. Mismas que ahora estaban en el lugar acomodadas e imponentes.

Carina tenía las manos cubriendo su rostro mientras que sentía la lagrimas correrle libremente por las mejillas ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? ¿Realmente estaba pasando esto?

Ifrit entre trago y trago maldecía por el hecho de no poder hacer nada. Pasos más allá Mad estudiaba las rutas más eficaces y rápidas para llegar al olimpo.

\- _•_ ¿Iremos al olimpo? –

\- Aun no lo sé, Lena…. – soltó el aire – creo que Aria se sentiría más segura si te quedaras –

\- No seré un estorbo, prometí pelear y lo cumpliré –

El caballero de acuario alboroto el cabello del santo de Apus, de forma fraternal. Mad sabía muy bien que Lena de Apus, era el más novato de todos, jamás había peleado en una guerra y mucho menos se había enfrentado a rival alguno.

\- Debo avisarles a mis bros –

\- Ya he mandando a Nick al santuario, él se encargara –

\- Aun así, no me siento bien al estar yo acá y ellos…. – suspiro – mejor hazte a un lado y déjame pasar, Aria! – aparta con fuerza al caballero Aries – uggg!

\- Perdona – el cuerpo de Carina cae por sobre el brazo de la Aria, quien con tal de detenerla le asesto un golpe en el are hepática –

\- ¡Hermana! ¿Qué has hecho? – Lena tomo a Carina en sus manos para ponerla sobre el sofá –

\- Lena por favor no te metas – le dice fríamente -

\- ¿Qué no me meta? – reta - ¡Por si no te das cuenta Aria estamos entrando a una guerra de la cual no estamos seguros de ganar! No podemos simplemente lastimar a los que tenemos de aliados.

Todos miran a la pequeña Lena, quien aun cuando es una neófita en el tema bélico, tiene el espíritu de los guerreros antiguos.

\- Acabamos de perder a 4 de los más valientes caballeros, les debemos todo. Ellos dieron sus vidas por nosotros y nosotros las daremos por Athena. –

\- Por Athena! – soltó Ifrit alzando su copa –

\- ¡Por Athena! – gritaron todos al unísono –

Santuario de Athena.

Como un felino, el caballero de Arcor surcaba con una rapidez ultrasónica todo el lugar en busca de sobrevivientes. Pero no había nada, en las aldeas que rodeaban el santuario. No había nada, ni un solo ser. Cada hombre, mujer, niño y animal había sido eliminado de la manera más atroz que se pudiera pensar.

Paso sus manos por su cabello castaño sintiendo con esto un poco de liberación de tanta tención que tenía. ¿Quién habría cometido un acto tal vil? ¿Quién?

En eso estaba cuando, escucho unos pasos acercándose. Sacudió sus manos para liberar las garras de su armadura, y se preparó para el ataque. Sea quien sea, él no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente. Se escondió detrás de una columna y espero….

Vio de reojo una sombra que se acercaba, mirando a todos lados. Nick tomo aire y cerró los ojos esperando el momento indicado….

… **y lo encaro…**

Con la garra derecha se abalanzó contra el intruso manteniéndolo contra la pared.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas en el santuario? ¿Por qué lo han hecho? –

\- Wowowowowo espera! – le grito un joven de ojos rojos y cabello rosado – Soy Eo de Scilla y he sido mandado por mi señor Poseidón para advertirlos!

Nick lo soltó de mala gana haciendo que el chileno cayera de bruces al piso. Se limpió las manos y le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

\- Si dices que has venido en son de paz, lo mejor es que nos apuremos a buscar sobrevivientes –

\- Vaya modales, que tienen los caballeros de Athena – se quejó –

\- Ah bueno, no lo sé yo apenas estoy haciendo mi servicio – sonrió de lado –

\- Espera… esa armadura…. ¡Eres un dios guerrero de Asgard! – abrió los ojos tanto como pudo –

\- En efecto, pero mi corazón esta con la señora Athena –

\- Debe pagar bien, para que un dios guerrero deje sus filas y venga para acá. – sonriente se pasó las manos por detrás de la nuca y así las mantuvo por un largo rato –

Ambos llegaron a la cordillera que mostraba el santuario.

Apenas la subieron, vieron como todo el lugar ardía. Era algo tan nefasto y terrible. Aun se escuchaban gritos dentro de los pocos desafortunados que aún seguían con vida. A la velocidad del rayo bajaron para ayudar como fuera. Ahí se encontraron a un joven de cabello rubio oscuro junto a otro un poco más alto de cabello negro y aspecto salvaje.

\- Ustedes traigan más agua nosotros entraremos a como sea! –

\- Es imposible que mi mejor técnica no pueda apagar ese fuego – el menor se miró las manos intentando razonar por qué –

\- Tranquilo, bro. Este fuego no es un fuego cualquiera y no puede apagarse con técnicas o con agua.

\- Lyavain! Naiya! – les saludo mientras que de un salto llegaba a su encuentro –

\- Nick! Gracias a Zeus al menos tu estas bien, no sabemos si…

\- Carina se encuentra en Japón junto con los otros, Lena la obligo a ir….

\- Por primera vez en su vida hace algo bien esa avecilla –

\- TTTwTTT ella está a salvo pero…. – mira con tristeza hacia el santuario –

\- Todo esto es por ese juego macabro –

\- Hey tú no eres Eo de silla?

\- De Scilla, y si lo soy – comento molesto –

\- ¿De qué juego estás hablando? –

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos a Japón donde están los demás, allá nos explicaran –

\- No, Nick. – interrumpió Eo – debemos irnos hacia el olimpo, juntarnos ahora sería la muerte. Detrás de nosotros están las sombras de kronos –

\- ¿Las sombras…. –

\- ….De kronos? – preguntaron Naiya y Lyavain –

\- Son…. – tomo aire – Son aquellos que una vez llamaron hermanos de batalla, aquellos que lo dieron todo y que ahora creen que los dioses les dieron la espalda.

\- ¿Hablas de…?

\- ¿Los caballeros dorados? –

El general marino asiente mientras que los demás se quedan pensativos. Solo quedan ellos. Dos caballeros de cientos que vivían en el santuario.

En alguna parte del oriente medio.

\- Deténganlo! –

\- No puede ser tan fuerte –

Los gritos de cientos de soldados se pueden escuchar a cientos de kilómetros. No solo sus gritos, sino también los disparos de ametralladoras, de los cañones de los tanques, provocando que la arena comience a dispersarse por todos lados.

Es un ejército de miles de hombres que mantienen sus armas de fuego apuntando hacia un punto. Una nube de pólvora y arena se cierne sobre todo el batallón. Provocando la ansiedad.

Los soldados muertos de miedo miran a un lado y al otro, ya que la nube se ha tornado de color rojo y los envuelve. Sus ojos arden, y sus gargantas lastiman. Es como si estuvieran sintiendo el aroma de algo picante. No pueden ver más allá de sus ojos pero ven que algo se acerca.

\- ¡Es él! – grita uno abriendo fuego contra lo que tiene en su flanco derecho –

Descarga todo el parque sobre lo que pensaba era aquel hombre, pero, no. Al asomarse ve como los cuerpos sin vida de los demás soldados yacen en el suelo. Solo quedan las marcas enrojecidas en la arena donde alguna vez estuvieron ellos.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! – grita de dolor –

En un acto desesperado toma de su cinturón una 9mm la pone en su sien y se prepara para apretar el gatillo. Click….

\- No creerás que te será fácil, o si…. Peón de Ares?

\- Ten piedad –

\- Redimirse o morir? – sonríe de medio lado – Esas son tonterías, cuando la muerte es tan bella no puedes simplemente retenerla – tomando el rostro del hombre entre sus manos la sombra paso sus pulgares por los ojos del soldado apretando levemente – pero, también es bueno apurarla un poco-

Se escucha un crujir y como si algo liquido cayera. Mientras que detrás de la sombra se visualizan dos figuras, una en armadura plateada y la otra en armadura de tigre.

\- Eres muy valiente o terriblemente estúpido para meterte en el territorio del dios de la guerra – el joven de cabello negro acomoda su cabello y lo mira de nuevo – mi nombre es Illion de quimera general del señor Ares –

\- Y yo soy Alex de Tigre, el primer general y el más fuerte de todos –

\- ¿Bromean cierto? – pregunta jocoso – He acabado con el ejército de perdedores que resguardaba este lugar –

\- Ellos no son parte de los berseker –

\- Ellos no – mira a los que acaba de dar muerte – pero esos con los que hice un muro…. –

La sonrisa reluctante del moreno los hace girar la vita para ver a la mayoría del ejercito indestructible de ares apilados uno sobre otro, como hicieran alaguna vez los espartanos con los soldados de Xerxes en las termopilas.

\- ¿Quién putas eras? –

\- ¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas….Cuñadito? – sin más saco ambas espadas que se alojaban en su espalda –

\- Hijo de perra, creí que me había librado de ver tu horrible cara –

\- ¿Quién es, Illion? –

\- No es nadie, Alex, por favor sigue tu camino, quedamos con el tarado de Poseidón que nos encontraríamos en las puertas del olimpo. Yo… debo deshacerme de este hijo de perra y regresarlo al infierno del que nunca debió salir.

Jamir.

El agua hierve en la tetera mientras que dos tazas de porcelana son puestas en la pequeña mesita de estar. El aroma del incienso vuela por el aire y en la torre de Mu, un joven de centellantes ojos violeta y cabello anaranjado reza con un rosario de cuentas entre sus manos.

La tetera silva y el vapor llenan parte de la cocina. Unas manos pálidas y hermosas toman con delicadeza la misma y vierten el agua en otra tetera con unas hierbas dentro.

\- Ya está listo – suena la melodiosa voz de una joven –

\- Ahora bajo – el chico baja el rosario, lo deposita en una tela junto las herramientas de Mu –

Baja las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala donde la lemuriana de ojos magenta lo mira sonriente. Apenas dar dos pasos hacia ella ambos sientes una presión espiritual que llena el lugar de luz y sombra. Tal como el laberinto de géminis.

\- ¿Sientes eso?

\- Ese cosmos está lleno de hostilidad y es….

\- Dozhen estamos en el medio de una batalla – Kiki cerró los ojos – Quiero que tomes al sujeto de la izquierda, y lo lleves a un lugar seguro –

\- Maestro…. –

\- Haz lo que te digo, yo me encargare del otro –

Kiki salió de la torre para encontrarse con una batalla, entre Shion de Aries y una sombra.

Capítulo 4.

La tensión se podía cortar con una navaja. En las áridas tierras de Jamir, dos de los mayores enemigos de todos los tiempos se estaban enfrentando. Por un lado se veía un joven no mayor a los 30 años, de cabello largo y de porte indomable, sus ropas eran como salidas de un cuento medieval. Un caballero en armadura negra, sus ojos estaban firmes en la silueta de un hombre maduro, no era viejo pero si parecía estar sobre los cuarenta o un poco más.

Kiki tomo un escudo que se encontraba en el altar. Era de color plateado, apenas tocarlo el joven lemuriano pudo verse reflejado en el mismo. Suspiro, y lentamente levanto la vista para encaminarse a la entrada. Sus pasos eran firmes pero, al mismo tiempo temblaban por la emoción del momento.

A su mente venían como flashes de luz los recuerdos de la última vez que los había visto juntos.

\- Hace ya ciento años – murmuro para sí mismo –

\- Maestro…. –

\- No temas Döhzen – le sonrió – haz visto lo que las estrellas te deparan y sabemos que debemos hacer.

\- Aun así, me parece tan duro – al cerrar sus ojos dejo caer una lagrima silenciosa que se dibujó en su mejilla –

\- Destino, mi bella aprendiz…. Simple destino. –

Dos pasos más.

La puerta se abrió dejándolos ver por completo la batalla.

En el suelo Shion intentaba ponerse de pie, mientras que saga arrastraba una poderosa espada por la tierra, sus pasos parecían tambalearse y su sonrisa deformaba su rostro. Kiki sintió la sangre arder por sus venas y llegar hasta su pecho donde los latidos lograban ensordecer sus sentidos.

\- Vaya, vaya…. – la sonrisa en los labios del griego se ensancho – Veo que el niñito de Mu, ha crecido y ahora se encuentra como el líder de esta…. Bella tierra –

\- Deja la ironía de lado, Saga –

\- Me sorprendes, mocoso –

\- ¿Por qué razón?

\- Me ha reconocido, y eso se merece un premio – bajo la mano izquierda lentamente pero, no podía engañar a Kiki, el joven noto claramente como una partícula de cosmos comenzaba a fluir de tal manera para generar un ataque de la mano del que fuera caballero de géminis –

Un nanosegundo basto. La teletransportacion le ayudo para moverse de lugar y evitar el letal golpe. La bufanda del aprendiz de Mu, ondeaba en el aire. La velocidad tenía que ser su mayor aliada en este momento.

Dos rayos de energía se dirigieron hacia él. Con agilidad salto hacia atrás dando un mortal y quedando justo sobre la torre.

\- Aprendiste bien, sin embargo. – sonrió de lado – no tienes las habilidades de Mu –

\- En eso tienes mucha razón, Saga.

Salto y en un segundo se acercó tanto al rostro del griego, que por un segundo pudo sentir el aliento del mismo. Kiki sonrió ampliamente y abriendo sus ojos de forma divertida asesto una patada en el rostro del antiguo caballero de géminis, debido a la fuerza este salió disparado por los aires cayendo por el precipicio del cual colgaba un puente de madera.

\- ¡Ahora, Do! – ordeno a la joven quien ni tarda ni perezosa tomo al antiguo patriarca y se teletransporto a un lugar desconocido –

Bump…. Bump…. Bump…

El corazón de Kiki parecía querer salirse de su pecho. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió para luego quitarse la bufanda. Aquella patada seria como el piquete de un mosquito para un guerreo de la envergadura de Saga, así que simplemente se quedó con la mirada fija en el precipicio.

Esperando….

Segundos después.

Cientos de rayones de luz y energía iluminaron la tierra, haciendo que trozos de la misma flotaran sin rumbo fijo por todo el lugar, y no solo eso, sino que el mismo suelo se fragmento en miles de pedazos. Aquellos era como un jardín flotante de piedras de todos los tamaños, con su rapidez de siempre, Kiki salto de roca en roca en guardia y esperando a ver la sombra.

\- No eres tan listo como Mu –

\- Je! En eso tienes razón pero, no soy tan confiado como él tampoco – el chico esquivo el golpe de la sombra dando un salto mortal hacia atrás y haciendo que con las puntas de sus pies pudiera golpear el rostro de Saga –

\- Maldito, mocoso.

\- Maldito sí, pero no débil ni crédulo –

Saga apareció en la misma roca con la mirada fija y sin vida, en sus manos dos círculos de cosmos se habían formado y esperaban un solo movimiento en falso del lemuriano para atacar. El pie derecho de Kiki se movía lentamente de un lado al otro tratando de adivinar el paso que daría el geminiano. Este último fue el primero en atacar. Ni siquiera se esforzó, su cosmos hizo explosión destruyendo todo cuanto tenia al alcance, todo menos la torre que permanecía estoica.

\- Deja de usar tu cosmos y tus habilidades de telequinesis para mantener ese vejestorio de pie – la voz de saga tan áspera y gutural resonó por todo el lugar –

\- Curioso, es lo mismo que hace tu nuevo amo – abrió los ojos y lo miro retándolo – Mantener de pie a un vejestorio bueno para nada.

\- Imbécil! –

La furia de Saga se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Al grado de hacer arder su cosmos al infinito. Kiki lo miraba con ojos amables, sin hacer caso al odio y a la hostilidad, que casi cortaba el aire. Sin moverse espero…. Su cabello se alborotaba debido a la fuerza que el cosmos de la sombra emanaba. Rayos de energía los envolvían, eran hilos eléctricos de color negro que como una red invisible los rodeaban.

\- Es una lástima ¿no, Kiki?

\- ¿Qué es una lástima, Saga?

\- Dar todo por una diosa corrupta y llena de pecados – las palabras se arrastraban por la lengua de Saga haciendo parecer más psicótico de lo normal –

\- No entiendo porque lo dices –

\- ¡Deja de fingir, hijo de perra! – grito desesperado – haz dado todo por ella y estas aquí, en la tierra más árida del planeta, viviendo como un marginado. Mientras que ella vive rodeada de lujos y derrocha nuestras vidas como si de una basura se tratase –

\- ¿Eso piensas, Saga? – su mirada se tornó dolida, una mirada de pesar hacia lo que el mayor sentía -

\- Eso sé –

\- Que equivocado estas…. – Kiki dio unos pasos hacia él – ella paso años tratando de volverlos a la vida, lo intento una y otra vez –

\- Mientes – mascullo entre dientes, su cuerpo temblaba - ¡Mientes!

\- Yo no mentiría, jamás lo haría –

\- ¡Cállate! –

En alguna parte del mediterráneo.

Una paloma lleno hasta una pequeña casa pintada de blanco con azul. Apenas llego entro por una ventana, que estaba rodeada por flores de colores. Su graznido* hizo que la puerta se abriera, dejando pasar a una mujer de ojos cándidos. Tenían el color de la sangre pero, su mirada destilaba amabilidad.

\- Fue un largo vuelo, ¿no? – pregunto cándida mientras que tomaba a la ave y la acariciaba contra su mejilla – oh… ¿un mensaje?

La puerta rechino y los ojos de la rubia se dirigieron a ella. Tomo con cariño al ave y la llevo hasta la planta baja de la casa. Miro a ambos lados pero no encontró a nadie. Abrió la puerta trasera y lo vio, sentado en la arena blanca y mirando hacia el mar.

Daihara pasó su mano por el plumaje de la paloma, y se encamino. Cada mañana era lo mismo, aquel hombre por el cual su corazón se acongojaba y se llenaba de gozo se pasaba todas las mañanas mirando al mar. Lo mismo desde el día que volvió a su lado. Ella cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos lentamente y acercarse.

Le dolía tanto ver que ahora ya no era el mismo joven engreído y altanero que conoció hace tantos años en la isla Acubens**, la isla destinada para el entrenamiento de todos los aspirantes a caballero que habían nacido bajo el signo del cangrejo. Esta isla se encuentra a unos pocos kilómetros entre Italia y Grecia, su ubicación es secreta y solo los elegidos pueden pisar su arena.

\- Kanon – musito apenas en un hilo de voz –

El hombre volteo lentamente y le dedico una sonrisa. Dai normalmente le habría sonreído y se habría derretido al verlo tan contento pero, esta vez. Solo le dedico una mirada intranquila. No hubo que decir palabra, él lo sabía.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – ella le dio el mensaje, que la paloma guardaba en su pata derecha –

Kanon se levando y vio lo que decía. Apenas termino, la rubia noto un brillo en sus ojos que hacía más de 4 años no había visto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Kanon? –

\- Algo que no debió pasar jamás – camino dos pasos y maldijo su cojera que no le permitía caminar hábilmente - ¡Mierda! –

\- Deja que te ayude – le dijo ella acercándose –

\- ¿Es tu forma de decirme inútil?

\- No digas eso! Solo quiero ayudarte –

\- Lo harás manteniéndote a salvo –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero que busques un lugar donde puedas estar segura, no sé si yo regrese de una sola pieza esta vez – bajo la mirada –

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kanon! – grito histérica – Me importa un pepino que no quieras volver con vida, pero una cosa si te digo – jalo de su remera para tenerlo cara a cara – Si mueres, yo moriré a tu lado ¿entendido, dragón del mar?

Kanon parpadeo un par de veces para después, pasar sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer y atraerla hacia sí. Le sonrió, mostrándole esa cicatriz que le provocó la batalla contra Radamanthys, y que le daba fuerza a su mirada. Una pequeña cicatriz entre el ojo y la mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿Quién me hubiera dicho que una mujer me diría eso? – sonrió y olfateo su cabello –

\- De decírtelo un hombre, sonaría muy mal no crees? – su sonrisa juguetona le lleno el alma por completo - ¿de quién era el mensaje?

\- De Sorrento, me informa que como parte del ejército de Poseidón debo dirigirme al olimpo, al parecer los dioses necesitan nuestra ayuda. – miro hacia el cielo –

Hermano…. Ha llegado el tiempo de poner nuestras diferencias en su lugar – pensó para luego encaminarse junto con Daihara hasta la cumbre de los olímpicos.

Medio oriente.

Illion veía con desprecio a la sombra que lo enfrentaba. Para él, ya era mucho soportar la idea de ver algo que le recordaba su rostro todos los días y ahora, tenía la necesidad de enterrarlo para siempre.

\- Tengo la sensación de que no veniste por ellos – señalo con la cabeza a sus compañeros muertos –

\- ¿Nunca decepcionas, Illion?

\- Pretendemos complacer, bicho coludo – sonrió –

\- Tantos años de no vernos y tus insultos no han cambiado – saco una espada y la giro frente al moreno, quien al verla, espero un ataque –

\- Vamos, ya! Enséñame que tanto has mejorado, Milo –

\- Te lo mostrare en otra ocasión –

\- ¿Vas a dejar la pelea a medio empezar? – la mirada de Illion podía quemar hacia Milo, quemar de coraje –

\- La batalla apenas va a comenzar – le dio la espalda –

Milo camino sin mirar al general, quien molesto corrió hasta hacerle frente y le freno el paso. El griego sonrió para luego dedicarle una mirada suspicaz.

\- ¿Vienes a mis dominios, matas a mis compañeros, me ofendes y piensas salir de una sola pieza? –

\- Estamos a mano, no olvides que tu desvirgaste y humillaste a mi hermana –

\- Elissare…. – murmuro –

\- Mi pobre hermana, dio todo por un bastardo sin honor –

\- Yo la amaba….

\- Pero no fue suficiente para salvarla de su cruel destino – Milo lo aparto y siguió su camino – Yo en cambio habría dado mi vida, por la mujer que ame.

El antiguo escorpión dejo al santo de quimera con la mirada perdida y recordando a la joven de la cual se enamoró algunos años atrás.

Todo esto fue observado por unos ojos tan verdes como una hoja de olivo. Aun cuando estaba cubierto por una capucha, sus facciones delicadas se podían apreciar. Bajo los binoculares y se los paso a otro hombre que lo acompañaba.

\- Jumm! – se quejó el segundo, quien tenía la dentadura deforme - me parece que ya todos están tomando sus posiciones, no virgo?

\- Siempre tan suspicaz, compañero. – el primer hombre se quitó la capucha dejando ver su cabello rojo brillante, y no solo eso, en medio de sus hermosos ojos verdes se podría apreciar un vindi de tono oscuro. – compañero de alma, te prometo que nosotros vigilaremos a Athena –

\- ¿Sigues hablando con el tipo ese? – preguntó el otro quien al mismo tiempo se despojaba de la capucha dejando ver su cabello azulino y algo alborotado –

\- Es por el por quien hemos venido a esta época, no lo olvides Death Toll….

Olimpo.

El tiempo corrió tanto como pudo para hacer que de todas partes de la tierra, los caballeros de los dioses se dirigieran hasta el punto más sagrado para aquellos que servían a los olímpicos. Desde las lejanas tierras de los hielos eternos, hasta el mismo inframundo los pocos que quedaban con vida ya estaban a las puertas del cielo.

Por parte de Afrodita solo habían sobrevivido tres guardianes, Oram de pasión. Castor de Ilusión y un joven de cabello negro e impresionantes ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre. No había dicho su nombre pero a su espalda tenía un arsenal de flechas de punta roja.

Por Artemisa. Solo Icarus y Odiseus seguían con vida.

En el lado de Hades, sus tres jueces del infierno y el nuevo avatar de pandora, Lilly protegerían el honor del dios de la muerte.

Zeus de su parte tenía 3 guerreros, Neo de rayo, Perseo de luz y Liriah de trueno.

Hera solo tenía un guardián, Argo de Argos

Hefestos tenía 2 Zephyr de martillo y Galatea de yunque.

Hestia aun cautiva tendría 3 vírgenes guerreras de su parte. Ilitia, Euricia y Armithia

Ares solo tenía dos generales: Illion y Alex

Poseidón: Dicro, Eo, Baian, Isaak y Sorrento. Sin contar a Kanon.

Deméter, tres ninfas Aeto, Sorgo y Willow

Athena contaba con la mayoría de los combatientes, ella tenía a Aria, Lyavain, Naiya, Lucas, Ray, Nick, Lena, entre otros.


	5. La puerta del olimpo

Capítulo 5

La puerta del olimpo.

Y ahí, bajo la vista de los dioses, los guerreros se reunieron a esperar las órdenes de sus deidades. Cada uno alzo con orgullo el estandarte con el símbolo de sus dioses. Los marinas, tenían puesto un tridente con siete ondas en él, que daban nombre a los siete mares. Por la parte de los espectros, una bandera llena de flores y las sombras del rio Lete. Y así cada uno mostraba sus símbolos.

En lo más alto, la figura autoritaria de Kronos podía ser vista. Sonriente el dios que ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo del dios sol, levanto las manos en señal de unión.

\- Guerreros de los dioses olímpicos, han sido reclutados ante mí, por una razón…. Todos ustedes son los únicos sobrevivientes entre sus órdenes, cada uno ha sido privilegiado con un don, su cosmos – todos prestaban atención al hombre – dicho cosmos deberá arder al infinito para salir vencedores de este torneo de dioses…. Cada uno peleara en rondas contra una de mis sombras, de cada combate solo deberá alzarse un ganador…

\- ¿A qué se refiere con rondas? – pregunto una virgen Hestiana –

\- Simple, pequeña niña…. Cada ronda consta de 4 combates entre ustedes, uno a uno. Mano a mano, en el campo de batalla que yo elija, al final solo quedara uno de pie y regresaran aquí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que es un combate justo? –

\- Lo será, siempre y cuando acaten mis órdenes y reglas… las reglas son: cada combate deberá ser a muerte, no existe la piedad entre nosotros. Una vez que hayan ganado se les dará un día de descanso para continuar con la siguiente batalla.

\- Somos guerreros de los dioses no tenemos por qué obedecerte –

\- Tendrán que hacerlo, ya que la vida de sus apreciados dioses pende de mis deseos…. El ganador del torneo tendrá la dicha y gloria de pedir un deseo, sin importar que sea…. Vida eterna! Poder infinito! El poder de traer de nuevo a la vida a quien quieran! O…. ser un dios!

Los murmuros entre la muchedumbre resonaban mientras que el dios del tiempo sonreía ampliamente. De pronto la mayoría comenzaron a vitorear con fuerza hacia el dios, pero los caballeros de Athena, Poseidón y Hades no parecían estar muy de acuerdo.

\- Ya que esta todo claro, pueden descansar por este día, mañana comenzaran los combates – apenas se dio la vuelta murmuro – claro que eso será una vez que logren combatir sin su cosmos….

Una vez hubo terminado todo, los guerreros comenzaron una tertulia llenando el lugar con las cosas que trajeron con ellos. Los caballeros de Athena, fueron recibidos por las marinas con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Hey, Aria, Mad! – grito Baian mientras movía su mano con entusiasmo entre la multitud de guerreros –

\- Vaya, al parecer no fuimos los únicos atacados – contesto Naiya con pesar –

\- No, amigo. Estas sombras o… lo que sean llegaron al santuario marino – el canadiense bajo la mirada – acabaron con cada uno de nuestros compañeros, nosotros tuvimos – apretó los puños - ¿tuvimos suerte?

\- Te comprendo – añadió Mad – nuestro santuario, nuestro hogar fue destruido, junto con los aprendices y muchos caballeros valientes, entre ellos…. –

\- Sabemos – la mano de Eo se posó en su hombro – los caballeros de bronce fueron destruidos –

Mientras ellos charlaban más allá, los guardianes de ares veían todo con ojos expertos en guerra.

\- ¿Qué opinas? –

\- Que estamos jodidos por donde veamos – sonrió Illion –

\- Je! – Alex sonrió de medio lado – me lo figure desde que llegamos, este asunto del torneo no es más que una trampa para que nos matemos unos a los otros –

\- Lo es, sin duda.

\- Bueno, compañero es mejor que nuestra muerte llegue vestida de gloria, que de enfermera en una cama de hospital siendo viejos y llenos de nuestro orín –

\- Hummm – Illion frunció el ceño - ¿la enfermera tendría liguero y estaría dispuesta a darle una mano amiga al anciano?

\- Eres un cerdo –

Un hombre con capucha llego al lugar, tenía en su mano derecha un báculo de madera, y se notaba que no estaba del todo bien. Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando resbalo, hubiera ido a parar al piso de no ser por un par de manos amables que le ayudaron.

\- Gracias – musito –

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el patriarca de Athena – comento él, dedicándole una sonrisa –

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – no hubo respuesta solo una sonrisa y con el arco levanto un poco la capucha para mostrarle su rostro – Ahh! – exclamo sorprendido -

\- Tenía que venir a ver que tanto la ha cagado, kronos –

\- Al parecer lo ha hecho en grande, Urg! – se quejó –

\- ¿Pesan los años? – se burló –

\- Pesan los años sin tener una buena pelea, ese Saga sí que es material de museo…

\- ¿De museo?

\- Si, a sus años y que pelee tan bien… - se sobo el brazo –

\- Al menos te dejo con vida –

\- Me dejo vivir para poder venir acá y decirles lo que pasaba, pero al parecer kronos ya se me adelanto –

\- Tranquilo, amigo. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo.

\- ¿Cuántos de ustedes hay?

\- Solo yo, y claro unas fuerzas cósmicas tan grandes que deben permanecer ocultas para nuestra protección.

De una carpa salió una pequeña niña de cabello despeinado rubio, que graciosamente caía por su rostro y hombre sin dejarle ver nada. Tenía puesto un mallon de entrenamiento y en su mano un brazalete de oro con la palabra "Antares" brillaba. Apenas salió se dirigió hasta donde estaba el caballero de escorpión, quien se mantenía cruzado de brazos, recargado en una columna a medio destruir.

\- Ni se te ocurra joderme, Mina – le dijo sin mirarla –

\- ¡Yo nunca jodo, amargado! –

\- ¡Soy tu maestro, mocosa! Y por lo tanto te ordeno meterte a la carpa antes de que te vea tu madre –

\- La tuya –

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –

\- Que la tuya es más grande que la de mi mama, así que ¿a cuál voy?

\- Si no fueras la hija de mi maestro yo mismo te ensartaba las 15 agujas en el trasero –

La niña se miró el trasero y sonriente le saco la lengua al pelirrojo.

\- Lo tengo muy chiquito y no caben las 15 – de nuevo jalo el parpado inferior hacia abajo y saco la lengua –

\- ¡Te voy a…!

\- Mina – la voz de Aria se suavizo un poco al ver a la pequeña – Ifrit debiste dejarla en un lugar seguro, no creo que a Lena le haga mucha gracia verla aquí.

\- La estoy vigilando – una vena se marcó en la frente del alemán -

\- Tía bonita –

\- Mi bebita tan dulce – la abrazo al tiempo que tomaba sus cabellos y los ataba en una liga – las niñas siempre deben verse lindas –

\- No soy una niña! Soy un caballero que va a matar a todos esos putos –

La boca de Aria se abrió en una perfecta "o" mientras que Ifrit sonreía orgulloso de haber criado a la pequeña tal como él. La rubia bajo a la pequeña con delicadeza, mientras le daba la espalda al alemán, quien disfruto mucho la vista cuando la lemuriana se inclinó para dejar a la niña.

\- Deja de verme el trasero – mascullo con la voz fría –

\- ¡¿Qué yo que?! Te juro por la vida de Mad que no te estaba viendo nada –

\- ¡No jures por mi vida! – se escuchó a lo lejos –

\- Cállate cacatúa de hielo!

\- Ven y cállame, bicho degenerado!

\- Affff ustedes no maduraran nunca – Aria se marchó dejando al escorpión solo –

Unos pasos más allá.

\- ¡Mierda y más mierda! – mascullo Lyavain, mientras que dejaba caer todo su peso sobre el césped –

\- Ten un poco de paciencia, bro – le decía Carina, aunque estaba igual de desesperada –

Naiya veía todo con asombro, desde los armamentos que las guerreras de Hestia, poseían hasta los entrenamientos entre los guerreros de Ares y Hefestos.

\- Waaaaaa! Esto es tan genial! – sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción – Es como mi maestro Shiryu solía decir, "asombroso"

\- Es algo banal y carente de sentido – añadió Ifrit cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados – todo esto no es más que una mierda para hacernos mierda unos contra otros –

\- ¿Solo hablas de mierda, alemán?

\- Ja! – soltó una carcajada – para nada Cherie, solo que me parece lo más adecuado para esta….

\- Mierda, sabemos – Lena y Aria terminaron la frase –

\- Sigo insistiendo que solo se unen para joderme la vida –

La tierra, que brillaba por el cielo de medio día cambio de pronto, las nubes comenzaron a moverse rápido. Dejando el cielo en penumbras, la luna salió tan grande que parecía que se la podía tocar con la punta de los dedos, los ríos cercanos se desbordaron, mojando todo cuando podían, la tierra tembló haciendo que las improvisadas carpas cayeran en las grietas que se abrían paso entre sus pies. Y de los elementos brotaron las sombras.

Estaban por todas partes, no solo eran los doce caballeros dorados… detrás de ellos otras sombras se alzaban entre los riscos.

\- Vaya, vaya… que reunión más pintoresca – de un salto bajo hasta donde los guerreros se encontraban - ver tantos rostros conocidos es un deleite.

\- Me alegra verte, hermano – Kanon se puso de pie, y se descubrió ante Saga –

\- ¿Kanon? ¿Qué fue del gran guerrero que vencía a los niños buenos y maniataba a los dioses a su antojo? – Saga lo rodeo mirándolo y escudriñando todo de él – je! Siempre quisiste ser distinto a mí, y ahora lo eres….

\- Poco me importa lo que tú digas, mi corazón ahora es puro y lucha por el amor y el bienestar de Athena –

\- ¿Puro? No me hagas reír, tu solo eres pura maldad, aun cuando yo me deje llevar por mi lado malo el tuyo siempre fue malvado y cruel.

\- Si, si, si, - comento fastidiado – hemos pasado por el mismo monologo muchas veces, hermano – sonrió – ya madura, yo era malo tu medio malo, yo mentí tu… igual! Pero la diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo se rectificar cuando debo y tu…. Esta es la tercera o 5ta vez que cambias de dios?

\- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! – Saga soltó un golpe que Kanon detuvo –

\- No olvides tu 50% -

Estaba por atacarlo pero otra sombra se lo impidió. Metiéndose entre ambos y tomando las manos de Saga para quitarlo de ahí.

\- No pierdas tu tiempo, bipolar –

\- Mascara de la muerte, es mejor que te hagas a un lado –

El italiano sonrió de forma maniática mientras giraba la cabeza como un poseído. Su mirada era cristalina y algo traviesa, nada que ver con la mirada llena de maldad que siempre tenía. Señalo con el dedo índice a Dicro, quien parpadeaban incrédula.

\- Bang! – la seña era como si disparara con un arma y por un segundo los ojos de la joven de vidriaron – Espero que llegue tu turno para pelear contra mí, no muerdo… a menos que me lo pidas –

\- Anda ya, maldito loco! – lo empujo Saga – Desde que volvimos estas más demente que nunca

\- No! Saga no me metan al mundo de las sombras otra vez, no lo soportaría! – se agacho y se aferró a las piernas de Saga, nadie lo noto pero dejó caer un pequeño trozo de papel que la chica noto –

Saga molesto se marchó junto a las otras sombras.

Varios minutos después de irse, Dicro se acercó y tomo el papel entre sus manos, mismas que temblaron al abrirlo lentamente. De sus ojos cayo una lagrima que descendió desde su mejilla hasta el piso donde dejo una marca preciosa.

\- Puedo contar contigo, Emmanuel – sonrió –

La noche había caído y las estrellas iluminaban el improvisado campamento a las faldas del olimpo. Los primeros en hacer arder las fogatas fueron los guardianes de Hestia, quienes ayudaron con sus alientos de fuego a encender las fogatas. Más allá los chicos de Hermes habían proveído con la comida.

Todos aguardaban impacientes la batalla del día siguiente, al parecer solo los caballeros de Athena sabían lo cruel que resultaba todo eso. Justamente mientras que Lyavain se llenaba la boca con una pierna de cerdo los demás parecían haber perdido el apetito.

\- Si no se lo comen les juro que los dejare sin nada – amenazo el santo de lobo –

\- Comete todo, bro – la voz de Carina parecía apagada – no tengo nada de hambre –

\- Mal por ti, esto esta delicioso –

\- Tiene razón, Carina. A mí no me pasa nada y menos después de ver…. – la ariana echo la cabeza para atrás, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las estrellas –

\- Si, te entiendo para todos fue un shock saber quiénes están peleando del lado de kronos –

\- No solo eso, Mad – añadió Lady – no importa para que bandera peleen, esto fue una cobardía y una traición más allá de todo.

\- Recuerden lo que paso en la última guerra sagrada – comento Nai con una enorme sonrisa – el señor Saga y los demás solo fingían estar de su lado y al final dieron su vida por Athena! –

Lena suspiro, para luego dejarlos hablando y dirigirse hasta una de las improvisadas carpas para ver el lugar donde su hija dormía. Apenas había dado unos pasos cuando sintió cernirse una mirada penetrante sobre sus hombros. No le dio importancia y siguió…. Pero casi al llegar noto otra presencia a sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente y con el puño listo para luchar.

\- Hey, loca! que solo soy yo –

\- Fuuu menos mal, Ifrit. Por un segundo creí que – se llevó la mano a la cabeza y negó para luego entrar a la carpa –

\- Te entiendo, hoy fue uno de esos días en los que quisieras mandar todo a la mierda –

Apenas entrar los dos sintieron que el corazón casi se les escapaba del cuerpo. Dentro de la carpa y sosteniendo entre sus manos unas edras de cabello de Mina se encontraba Milo. Su mirada era fría y se podía decir que llena de odio. Dejo de seguir el conteo de los cabellos dorados de la pequeña para dirigir sus ojos hasta la figura de Lena, la barrio con la misma para luego soltar una risa irónica.

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¡La feliz pareja de traidores! – aplaudió –

\- Déjate de pendejadas, Milo! – la voz de Ifrit sonaba un poco alarmada –

\- ¿Milo? – se levantó con elegancia - ¿Desde cuándo un bueno para nada como tu puede tutear a su maestro? ¿Es esta la obediencia que me demuestras? –

\- Tú ya no eres mi maestro – reto el escorpión –

\- Aun así, la regla de oro dice que si digo "de rodillas" debes hacerlo – sonrió de medio lado y en un idioma muerto dijo lo antes mencionado –

Como si fuera un mandato divino, el cuerpo del alemán, comenzó a moverse por sí solo y en contra del chico. Quien sentía como su cuerpo se forzaba hasta quedar con una rodilla anclada al piso y la otra dirigida hacia su maestro.

\- Y tu – camino por el costado de Ifrit para tener a Lena cara a cara – Eres la basura más grande del universo – la rodeo – No solo me mentiste al decir que tu amor solo sería mío, sino que ahora usas esta ridiculez para ocultar tus ojos de zorra – en un movimiento de su dedo pudo cortar la máscara justo a la mitad, haciendo una pequeña laceración en la frente de la rubia –

\- Dime lo que quieras pero deja a Mina fuera de esto…. –

\- ¿Mina? ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Por los dioses! ¿no pudiste tener cerebro para nombrarla de otra forma? – con fuerza la tomo por la cintura y la acerco peligrosamente a su cuerpo – tenías que usar el nombre que yo elegí, un nombre que pensé en base al amor que yo sentía por ti?!-

Sentir su piel le daba asco. Ver a esa niña en la cama le provocaba matarla con sus propias manos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mentirosa? ¿Cómo había sido tan vil? Ver sus ojos verdes que se habían vidriado le dio asco. La empujo con todas sus fuerzas para luego írsele encima. Sus manos se aferraron a su cuello negando el oxígeno vital. Pero, por una razón que no entendía, ella no se defendía, ni siquiera lo miraba, solo cerraba los ojos para alejar esa imagen de su mente.

\- Te has ganado todo mi odio, Lena! –

El sonido de un jarrón quebrándose y el agua cayendo por su rostro, hicieron que Milo girara el rostro para ver que ocurría. Detrás de él una pequeña de ojos rojos lo veía con odio mientras que sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a dos agarras de cerámica.

\- Deja a mi mamá! – grito –

\- No, mina no! –

\- Ya lo veo, no es a ti a quien debo lastimar, sino a esta bastarda –

\- ¡No te atrevas, Milo! –

Al decir su nombre los ojos de la pequeña cambiaron de color, a un azul claro y miro al moreno negando y después miro a su madre y sin decir nada le preguntaba ¿Por qué?

\- Mami…. –

\- No tengas miedo, Mina – trato de levantarse –

\- Mamita – la niña tembló al ver como Milo se acercaba a ella y de un golpe la dejaba desmayada en el piso –

\- ¡Milo! –

\- Maldita traicionera, no vales nada…. – le dio la espalda – le pedí a mi señor que me diera un tesoro que mantendría a salvo en esta guerra, pensé en hacerte mi tesoro, pero ahora veo que no vales nada. – negó – pero tu hija, será un buen consuelo….

\- Si la lastimas…..

\- Je, sería bueno pagarte con la misma moneda –

Lena se lanzó para arrebatarle la niña, pero en un segundo Milo se difumino como humo negro de la carpa. Dejando a la rubia temblando de rabia y con ganas de matarlo.

\- Espera Lena – la detuvo Ifrit –

\- Déjame ir! – trataba en vano de soltarse del fuerte agarre del escorpión, pero este le solto tremenda bofetada para calmarla –

\- Tranquilízate, Milo no le hará daño. Ten en cuenta que la sangre llama y si conozco a Milo como lo conozco, jamás le haría daño a tu hija – la abrazo con fuerza –

\- Si la lastima yo…. Me moriría…. – rompió el llanto -

Capítulo 6.

Mientras eso ocurría en la carpa, no tan lejos de ahí un dúo de solitarios miraban todo y comenzaban a dialogar un poco, entre copa y copa de vino.

\- Las ninfas podrán ser algo débiles para el combate, pero son terriblemente buenas al hacer vino – comento sonrojado y sonriente por el vino de ciruela –

\- La verdad es muy bueno, aunque… prefiero la cerveza – Nick añadió con una sonrisa – y dime Lucas ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?

El maestro de corona boreal, tomo de nuevo la jarra, no sirvió su copa, sino simplemente bebió de la jara dejando caer dos hilos de vino cayeron por entre las comisuras de sus labios, al final se limpió con el ante brazo los restos del licor de ciruela. Después entorno sus orbes avellana hacia el dios guerrero y mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas dijo.

\- ¿Sabes? Quizás estemos entrando en una lucha que ningún otro ha tenido jamás, este torneo, no es otra cosa más que una trampa para que la codicia destruya la fe de los guerreros.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con destruir la fe?

\- Simple, muchacho…. – otro trago - ¿Cuál sería tu deseo de ganar el torneo? –

\- Pedir por la vida de mi padre – tras decirlo, el mismo joven se censuró a si mismo incrédulo de lo que había dicho, en otro momento había dicho que la vida de Athena, pero no fue eso lo que dijo –

\- ¿Lo ves? –

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible?

\- Kronos tiene de su lado a las Greas, pude sentir su presencia detrás de las sombras, son ellas quienes les otorgan poder, y es por eso que nuestros corazones se han vuelto codicioso, y pedirán lo que ellos quieren y no lo que es debido –

\- Entonces… ¿Cómo salvaremos a Athena?

\- Ya buscaremos la forma, por lo pronto…. – se levantó y señalo su jarra que ya estaba vacía – Debo de ir a un lugar, espero que podamos terminar nuestra charla en otro momento, Nick –

\- Claro, Lucas –

\- Buenas noches – Baian casi tropezó con Lucas quien ya iba de salida – creo que llegue en mal momento –

\- Para nada! Siéntate –señalo un puesto cerca de él – ya me han abandonado mucho –

\- Je, vaya – miro hacia las estrellas – en el templo marino no se ven las estrellas de esta forma, puedes ver todas las constelaciones –

\- Es raro, nunca di tiempo a ver el cielo nocturno –

Ambos sonrieron para luego dejar caer sus cuerpos en la hierba y ver las estrellas infinitas. Así cayo la noche en el improvisado campamento en las faldas del monte olimpo. Subiendo por las escarpadas rocas, pasando por el camino de los héroes, un camino hecho con los rayos de Zeus para aquellos que por su fuerza e integridad pudieran llegar al recinto de los dioses. Ahí, en lo más alto y antes de los templos divinos se encontraba un lugar secreto, un lugar entre las sombras más oscuras y temibles de todo el cosmos, justo en ese lugar Milo llevaba a cuestas a la pequeña Mina.

\- No debiste tardarte tanto, Dohko ya empezó la reunión – la voz hacía eco en el lugar pero, el antiguo escorpión sabía muy bien de donde provenía la voz, miro suspicazmente hacia arriba de la puerta de mármol y vio caer de un salto a la sombra del orgullo –

\- Tenía que ver a alguien –

\- Mmmm ¿hablamos de cierta rubia con la que te revolcabas una y otra vez? –

\- Guárdate tus comentarios, Aioros – le espeto sin tapujos y de mala gana –

\- Enio tenía razón ¿eh? Te olvido en los brazos de otro…. Que mala forma de "amar" –

El sonido de una espada saliendo de su funda rápidamente rompió el silencio del lugar, dejando la flamante gumía en el cuello del arquero, este último miro sonriente a Milo para luego levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

\- ¿Quién es la mocosa? –

\- Es el fruto de un engaño, y por ahora se quedara aquí conmigo –

\- No te creía tan pederasta – sonrió de nuevo –

\- Es mejor que te dejes de estupideces – le dio la espalda – dile a Dohko que iré en cuanto deje a este niña en un lugar seguro –

\- Si quieres pagarle con la misma moneda, ¿porque no la arrojas por el risco? De esa forma, Lena lloraría lágrimas de sangre –

Milo se quedó mirando a la pequeña. Podría hacer lo que Aioros sugería, y sin duda se vengaría de la rubia de una vez y para siempre. Ese pensamiento estaba en eso cuando la pequeña se revolvió entre sus manos, mostrándole con su ternura algo que nunca había sentido.

\- Vamos, solo hay que empujarla y listo… - el arquero sonrió con malicia –

\- Ni se te ocurra Milo –

\- ¡Camus! – ambos voltearon a verlo –

El francés con ademan elegante, acomodo un mechón del cabello de la niña detrás de su oreja, sonrió al ver las facciones de la pequeña. Dibujo cada una de las facciones, y luego dirigió sus ojos de hielo hacia su amigo.

\- ¿Arrojarías a tu hija a una muerte horrible? –

\- ¿Mi hija? – abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo –

\- Podría serlo, yo no la veo mayor a los 5 años – sin decir más se marchó –

\- No, no podría ser mía…. –

La noche anterior había sido terrible para Ifrit, ya que por más que lo negara aquella niña era una parte vital para él, lo había sido desde el día en que nació y se le fue entregada. Y en estos momentos sentía una frustración que acababa con su serenidad, era casi como recordar esos momentos de su niñez cuando fue abandonado a su suerte.

Era tanto el desespero que sentía que había dejado las marcas de su ira en la enorme pared de roca que se alzaba entre un risco y otro. La respiración se tornaba pesada y caliente, era casi como sentir el vapor de una locomotora fuera de control e igual de imparable.

\- No me importa que seas tú… - murmuro - ¡¿Escuchas, Milo?! ¡Me importa una mierda que hayas sido tu quien me saco de la porquería para hacerme quien soy, si la lastimas….Si la lastimas te matare! - grito a todo pulmón alzando el puño señalando el olimpo –

Horas después.

Un corno resonó en todo el lugar, siendo soplado por el mismo Hermes quien volaba por encima de todos gracias a sus sandalias con alas. Los guerreros salieron de sus carpas para ver de qué se trataba.

\- ¡Escuchen, paladines de los dioses! ¡Escuchen! – una esfera de luz salió detrás de él, era como un cáliz de fuego inmenso que centellaba una y otra vez – esto es el grial de los Dioses y nos dirá quienes serán los que disputaran el combate de hoy –

Como una rueca comenzó a girar sin control. Flameando y esparciendo cenizas incandescentes por todo el lugar. El fuego se tornó de color azul para luego irse encima de Baian de Hipocampo y lo envolvió haciéndolo desaparecer del campamento y llevándolo frente a los dioses. Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero después en todo el cielo se abrió un lienzo donde se podía ver al marina de Poseidón.

\- Siéntete afortunado, hijo del mar eres el primero en ser elegido – dijo kronos sonriendo –

\- Mi señor – se arrodillándose Poseidón –

\- Da todo de ti, muchacho –

De regreso en el campamento.

Esta vez el fuego se tornó de color naranja luminoso, y de igual forma se fue contra uno de los mensajeros de Hermes, el guardián de los secretos. Neykaro. De igual manera el joven fue directo a donde estaban los olímpicos. Tiempo después ocurrió lo mismo con una de las ninfas de Deméter y al final…. Toco turno de que el fuego se tornara negro. Y alcanzara a uno de los jueces del infierno.

Ya estaba todo hecho. 4 guerreros de los dioses y ahora solo faltaba una de las sombras. La elegida fue la sombra de la traición. Enfundado en su ropa negra no se podía ver totalmente de quien se trataba, solo por algunos mechones de su cabello verde.

Todos entraron a la sala del trono. Los 5 hicieron reverencia a sus dioses y una vez todos juntos el agua del manantial comenzó a fluir hasta cubrirlos por completo, mientras lo hacia el dios del tiempo les decía como sería el combate.

\- En este momento se encuentran expuestos, sus poderes o técnicas de cosmos se han ido y solo estarán con sus habilidades. Cada uno tendrá un arma y un regalo de los dioses para defenderse, no lo olviden una vez en el campo de batalla estarán combatiendo todos contra todos, no existen las alianzas ya que solo uno podrá volver. En el lugar encontraran una reliquia olímpica que les permitirá volver acá, de no hallarla se quedaran encerrados en la época o lugar que las Greas decidan –

La luz cegó a todos para luego hallarse en un lugar extraño. Era como entrar a una película de la post guerra. Todo el lugar parecía un campo de batalla, se podían ver autos quemados aun con cadáveres dentro. La peste se alzaba por todo el lugar, Baian camino buscando la forma de buscar lo que se le dijo.

\- ¿Un regalo de los dioses? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – dio un par de pasos antes de caer por una trampa de arena, el golpe fue seco y baste duro para el canadiense, se sobo y limpio para luego entornar los ojos hacia una bolsa de color aguamarina con el símbolo de Poseidón – Gracias jefe –

Al tomarlo sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo, dentro habían un tenedor y una bolsa de piel muy pequeña. El rubio bufo al ver tal cosa, en serio los dioses quería su muerte.

Paso sus manos por su cabello una y otra vez desesperado. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que pensó que si iba a morir lo haría de la mejor manera, sonrió y se levantó para salir de ese hueco. No se le dificulto demasiado y apenas salió vio al mensajero de Hermes tendido en el suelo.

\- ¡Demonios! – se acercó al chico para ver una herida inmensa en la caja torácica. –

\- Los dioses nos engañaron… - murmuro el chico con su último aliento –

\- No, los dioses no harían eso… yo, yo aún tengo fe en mi señor –

El chico dejo caer su mano a un costado mientras que las fuerzas de las Greas tomaban el cuerpo y lo traían de vuelta al campamento para que se le diera un funeral digno.

Unos metros más allá. La ninfa sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al esconderse del juez del inframundo. Apenas vio su sombra en el piso se apartó para quedar a espaldas a una mujer de ojos verdes.

\- Tranquila, niña – su rostro era hermoso y con sonrisa cálida, tanto que la ninfa sintió confianza –

\- Pensé que era ese sujeto y que él me…. –

\- No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti – le extendió la mano y la saco de ahí –

La pequeña ninfa de ojos grandes y claros camino unos pasos delante de la otra mujer, apenas vio que el juez se movía hacia otra dirección, Aeto respiro aliviada y le sonrió a la mujer.

\- No sé cómo agradecerte, sin duda ese hombre me habría…

Un sonido como un "suishhh" se escuchó y la pequeña ninfa de pálida piel vio caer a sus pies un chorro de sangre. Seguido por un cuerpo extraño que ella intento contener.

\- Nunca confíes ni de tu sombra, niña. –

\- ¿Po…por qué? – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no se atrevían a salir de sus ojos por temor a los ojos verdes de la mujer que sonriente se reflejaba en las orbes claras de la ninfa –

\- Porque puedo – saco una largas uñas negras de su mano derecha y las clavo de forma terrible en el rostro de la menor – Siempre fueron mi arma más preciada – se miró las manos cubiertas de sangre – ahora ya solo quedan dos.

Su andar era elegante y lleno de gracia, era como una hermosa serpiente que hipnotiza a todos los que la ven deslizarse por los rincones. La sombra de plata, la sombra nacida de la traición, del amor no correspondido que hace que las mujeres despechadas actúen de la forma más cruel y despiadada.

Unos metros más allá.

Aiacos buscaba a los demás a como fuera lugar, su sentidos le decían que debía atacar a cualquier cosa que se moviera. Y justo eso pasó, escucho algo metálico a sus espaldas y con fuerza se lanzó contra ello con todas sus fuerzas.

No era nada, solo un gato callejero que por casualidad estaba por ahí.

Olimpo.

Todos veían la lucha, pero esta parecía carecer de emoción para los dioses.

\- Que aburrido es esto – dijo kronos mirándolos a todos – creí que un combate sin cosmos sería más divertido, esto no es más que una riña callejera –

\- Es tal como lo has pedido, imbécil! – espeto Hefestos-

\- Rebajar a nuestros guerreros a simples mortales inútiles – añadió artemisa –

\- Está bien…. – se levantó – Desde ahora pueden usar sus técnicas! – grito a manera de que los guerreros lo pudieran escuchar –

De nuevo en el campo de batalla.

Apenas oír eso Aiacos sonrió con malicia y haciendo una explosión de su cosmos destruyo varios muros que aún seguían de pie, para encontrarse con Baian. Este ya también se había preparado, y aunque carente de armadura aun tenía el regalo de los dioses, y ahora podía usar su cosmos.

Dio varios saltos tan altos como pudo para alejarse de los golpes de energía del juez del infierno. Dos de ellos dieron en el blanco provocando que Baian cayera de rostro al suelo, apenas intentaba levantarse cuando sintió el pie de Aiacos sobre su cabeza enterrándola en el suelo y pisoteando una y otra vez.

\- Jajajajajajaja! Muere, hipocampo! – reía como un maniático mientras que asestaba un puntapié tras otro –

\- Ha, ha, ha, ha! – Baian sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones mismos que eran abatidos por garruda, sentía francamente que las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando, pero escucho una voz que clara sonaba en todo el lugar –

 _No te rindas…._

… _aun no te rindas…._

… _.abraza tu fe y sigue luchando._

Era un cosmos cálido y lleno de esperanzas quien le alentaba a seguir. Cerro los ojos y dejo que esa energía preciosa llenara todo su cuerpo con nuevos bríos. Podía sentir como si una hermosa mujer lo abrazara y llenara su pecho de esperanza.

Y después nada….

Se quedó inmóvil.

\- ¡Ya has tenido suficiente, marina? ¡Je! Veo que ya no tienes fuerzas y yo acabare con tu sufrimiento – levanto de nuevo su pie para dar el golpe final –

Pero, no pudo hacerlo. A su alrededor cientos de escombros comenzaron a levantarse uno tras otro como una nube. Aiacos miraba a un lado y al otro para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el cosmos semi dorado que provenía del marina.

\- Esto es imposible! –

\- Nada es imposible para aquellos que cree, Aiacos – abrió los ojos para que un viento tan fuerte como un huracán se fuera directo al juez –

Del golpe de cosmos el juez fue arrastrado por varios metros, su cuerpo colisionaba una y otra vez mientras giraba en el aire y al final cayo con el rostro hacia arriba cubierto de sangre. Baian se recargo en sus rodillas como si hubiera corrido un maratón mientras que sus instintos le hicieron moverse rápidamente. Vio un destello y una sombra que se lograba cortar algo. Tres cabellos rubios cayeron al suelo. Mientras que una mujer de cabellos verdes lo veía fijamente.

\- ¡¿Tú?! – se levantó tan rápido como pudo – De todos los que pasaron por mi mente al escuchar la palabra traidor, tu…. – negó –

\- Soy la que más detesta a esa perra de Athena de entre todos –

\- La última vez que nos vimos, tú estabas dispuesta a dar tu vida por Seiya –

\- Y aun lo haría, mi vida la daría gustosa por él – sonrió –

Baian echo la mano atrás y sintió el tenedor en la bolsa. Él jamás atacaría a una mujer pero, solo uno debía quedar con vida. Y por la sangre en sus manos, había sido ella, Shaina de ofiuco quien les había dado muerte a los pequeños. Su mirada estaba perdida, y no parecía a esa joven orgullosa que siempre se las arreglaba para ayudar a los caballeros de bronce.

Ella lo ataco nuevamente, haciendo que su espada cortara parte del brazo de Baian. Este sintió aquel corte como si fuera acido en su piel, y al ver la herida pudo notar que esas armas tenían el fuego del infierno, un arma que no permitía sangrar ya que el mismo fuego quemaba la herida.

\- No es la misma arma que ocupe para ellos, - explico – eran tan débiles que no use nada más que mis pequeñas garras –

\- Vaya, bella y mortal, dulce combinación –

\- Y será la misma combinación que te mandara al otro mundo –

Baian corrió con todas sus fuerzas esquivando cada muro y obstáculo que tenía enfrente, siendo seguido por Shaina y sus garras infernales. Ella salto hasta lo más alto, a un punto donde se perdía en el horizonte para luego caer sobre el rubio y clavar sus garras en sus hombros y parte del pecho.

\- ¡ A! – unos hilos eléctricos atravesaron todo el cuerpo del joven, quien soltó un grito de dolor tan grande que todos en el campamento pudieron sentirlo - ¡Muere! –

\- ¡AYYYYRGGGGG!

Ella sonreía mientras sus manos penetraban más y más en la tierna carne del general marino. La sangre ya manchaba el suelo debido a la gran pérdida de la misma. El chico sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban nuevamente, y cerró sus ojos. El ataque de la cobra lo mantenía paralizado debido al veneno eléctrico. Su mano derecha, se encontró con la bolsa y sin pensarlo tomo el tenedor y lo saco de la misma, apenas sentir una gota de sangre que cayó por su brazo el tenedor cambio su forma.

Brillaba como el oro, y sin pensarlo Baian tomo esa arma y dándole un giro ataco a la mujer. Shaina solo pudo ver el filo de aquella arma hecha del más puro oro, que se aproximaba a su rostro. En sus ojos se reflejó la palidez en la que se acercó para luego hacer que el cuerpo de la mujer cayera arrastrando con ella el del general.

Baian miro hacia atrás para ver que la cabeza de la chica había desaparecido, y en el que alguna vez fue un tenedor y que ahora relucía como un tridente se encontraban los rastros de la sangre.

El canadiense respiro con dificultad para luego ver la urna donde Athena había sellado a su señor hacía ya tantos siglos atrás. La miro incrédulo y sin soltar el tridente tomo la urna que comenzó a girar para luego llevarlo de vuelta al olimpo. Y frente a los dioses.

\- Has dado una gran pelea, Baian y por ello tendrás un día de reposo – le dijo kronos –

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, general del pacifico norte – le sonrió Poseidón –

Los ojos del rubio se anegaron de lágrimas, para luego ponerse de rodillas y dar gracias a su señor. Se puso nuevamente de pie y se dirigió a Athena, se inclinó a unos pasos de ella y tomando su mano deposito un suave beso en su mano.

\- Le agradezco, señora mía –

\- No tienes por qué dar las gracias – ella sonrió tímidamente –

Él se retiró y kronos miro con desdén hacia atrás donde apareció otra sombra, que congelaba todo a su paso.

\- Tu serás el próximo en combatir, espero que me des mejores resultados, Hyoga –

\- Le prometo que no le fallare, mi señor –


End file.
